Powerpuff girls Image Frights
by BlazingStarWriter
Summary: The Day starts off normal with the Powerpuff girls defending the city against the Rowdyruff boys. Meanwhile, Professor Utonium accidentally spills a Concoction on the Mirror of the Powerpuffs, in their room. This leads brings up a new threat so big the Powerpuff girls might even have to work with the Rowdyruff boys, but can they trust them? Lets find out.
1. The Mirror Image

_"The City of Townsville. A place where justice is- OOO! Candy Store"_

A boy walked out of the candy store with a bag of candy and a ice cream cone. The happy child grinned some much that his eyes closed.  
"Oh boy! I spent all my allowance on this." The boy proudly announce out loud. Just as the boy was about to walk away a chorus of three evil laughs fill him with fright. "Huh?" the boy in grunted as the RowdyRuff Boys floated down to him. Fear began in filled his eyes with tears.

"Looks like we're having candy for lunch boys" said Brick, with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, heh, heh Let beat him up!" Exclaimed Butch

"I want the ice cream!" Boomer cheered. Candy boy was terrified. He didn't want to get beat up by the Rodwyruff boys, but he paid for his candy with his own allowance and wanted to eat it himself. Or at least have some of it.

""Bbb… But" The boy mumbled.

"What's that?" Brick asked with sarcasm in his voice. The boy spoke up

"Th… this is m… my c… candy" He stammered./p

"Oh, so you don't wanna share huh?" Brick teased.

"Guess we'll have to teach you a lesson" Brick interrupted the boy. Brick then threw a punch at Candy boy. A Big white light flashed at the hit. Candy boy shivered in fear. He opened one eye. Then the other. He stopped cowering and his fear turned into joy as he realized that Buttercup was in front of him! Buttercup had Blocked Bricks Punch!

"What the?" Brick said in dismay.

"Back off!" Buttercup growled as she pushed Brick's fist making Brick lose his balance.

"Looks like the Powerpoops are here!" Brick said in discus as Blossom and Bubbles floated down to the scene."Roger that!" Bubbles said before flying to the boy. Bubbles then grabed the Boy, and flew him away. As They took off in the air, the boy's ice cream fell from the air and landed on Buttercups head.

"Uhg!" Buttercup grunted in discus."Brick laughed at Buttercup. Boomer, on the other hand, threw his hands in the air and screamed.""AAHHH! THE ICE CREAM!" As Boomer screamed for the ice cream, Butch grew impatient.

"Heh! Heh! Fight Time!" Butch roared as he charged toward Buttercup and tackled her

"Yeah Butch get her for killing the ice cream!" Boomer cheered. Buttercup and Butch wrestled around. Buttercup shook the ice cream off her head into Butch's eyes.

"My Eyes! Ahhh! It Burns!" Butch howled. Buttercup then kicked Butch in the Gut and zapped him with laser eyes. Brick was about to charge at Buttercup, when Blossom tackled him!

"I'll help too!" Boomer exclaimed as he got ready to charge into battle. Bubbles then returned to the battle and zipped toward Boomer yelling

"Take! This!" As she Socked Boomer in the jaw. Townsville glowed with the lights from the battle clearly showing the Powerpuffs Battling the Rowdyruffs.

*MEANWHILE*

"At the Utonium residence" Vocalized the Narrator. "The Room of The power puff girls was quiet and still until the Professor barged into the room with a beaker of a concoction in his hand.

"Girls! Girls! You'll never believe what I just-" The Professor exclaimed. "Huh?" he grunted as he saw that there was no one in the room. The Professor searched the room, for the girls, but couldn't find them. "Guess their not here." He concluded with a shrug, causing the concoction to spill on the mirror. "Uh no! It took me such a long to make that." The professor gasped. He then sighed in disappointment. "I better clean this up." he said as he trudged out the room. The spilled concoction instantly dried while the Professor was gone. A few minuets later, the Professor ran back in the power puff room with a towel. He noticed that the mirror was dry already. "Huh? Wasn't there?... Huh, the girls must have cleaned it." He assumed. The Professor walked out the room. A rainbow shined across the mirror as three evil giggles come from the mirror.


	2. Three Strange Girls

The Girls made it home with torn raggedy clothes. They flew in their room through the windows as they normally do.

"Woo! That was Strenuous!" Blossom exclaimed. Bubbles nodded.

"Tell me about it" She replied. As Blossom and Bubbles chatted with each other about their battle with the Rowdyruff boys, Buttercup zoomed out the room, leaving a green streak behind her. Bubbles looked over at the door as Buttercup came back in with a giant meat punching bag. Buttercup then set the meat up to where it hung on the wall and then starts punching it. Bubbles flew up to her and frowned.

"Hey, that's the meat the Professors was saving?" Bubbles scowled at buttercup. Buttercup continued to punch the meat.

"Yeah well it's mine now" She replied

"That's not nice! He was saving it"

"Well if he wants it, he can come get it back."

As Buttercup and Bubbles began to argue, Blossom goes to the mirror and starts brushing her hair.

"You're ruining it!"

"I'm tenderizing it!"

Blossom rolls her eyes. She Continued brushing her hair, when image of a her, with spikier hair with a ribbon and more of a red color rather than pink, appears in front of her with a evil grin.

"Huh!"

The image disappeared as Blossom rubbed her eyes. She looked at the mirror again only to find that the image was gone. Buttercup and Bubbles looked over at Blossom, who was staring at the mirror with a bewildered expression on her face. They looked at eachother and then back at Blossom. Buttercup frowned and crossed her arms.

"What?" Buttercup said. Blossom didn't answer but just continued staring at the mirror. Bubbles floated a little closer.

"Are you okay Blossom?" She asked

"Huh!" Blossom jumped. She looked over at Bubbles and Buttercup, surprised to find them both staring at her. "Uh, Yeah… I'm fine" She said.

"Then what were you so freaked out about?" Buttercup scowled.

"It was nothing. I'm just tired" Blossom replied. The Professor opened the door to the PPG's room.

"Girls time for bed." He announced.

"Ok Professor." The three powered girls said in unison. The Professor smiled and then left the room. The girls get dressed, in their night clothes, and zoom to bed.

"I still don't know why you got freaked out Blossom." Buttercup said.

"It was nothing, let's just go to sleep now" Blossom dismissed the conversation. They all lied down in their bed. Soon almost everyone fell asleep. All but Blossom who stared forward in though. _What was that image I saw?_ She wondered. _It couldn't have been me, could it? All well. It must have been an illusion._ She concluded in her thoughts. satisfied with her conclusion she rolls to her side and falls asleep.

Its morning and Bubbles was the first to wake up with a yawn. She looked forward and then let out a frightened yelp.

"Girls!" She said in fright. Buttercup woke up rubbing her eye.

"What Bubbles?" She said hint a hint of annoyance in her voice. Bubbles pointed to the swirling colorful heart mirror. Buttercup looks at the mirror and immediately becomes wide wake. "What the heck! Blossom!" She exclaimed as she yanked Blossom's arm, thus waking her.

"Huh?" She grunted wake. Buttercup and Bubbles point at the mirror. Blossom grew a serious look on her face.

"So it wasn't an allusion!" She said to herself.

"What wasn't and allusion?" Buttercup replied.

"Yesterday I freaked out, because I saw something in the mirror." Blossom answered as she stood on the bed.

"Hey! You said it was nothing." Bubbles retorted as she stood up on the bed next.

"It doesn't matter right now, we have to see what's messing with our mirror." Blossom responded to Bubbles accusation.

"Why didn't you tell us about this yesterday, we could have been have it figured out!" Buttercup pressed on. Blossom scowled and put her hands to her sides.

"First of all I didn't want to scare Bubbles. Second, you wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"She has a point there" Bubbles agreed and then looked up in thought and scowled. "Hey!"

"Humph!" Buttercup pouted. Blossom then looked at the mirror and smirked.

"Come on let figure this out." She directed. The Powerpuff girls zoomed around and stop in from of the mirror all dressed and ready.

"Ok, now what?" Buttercup asked.

"Well..." Blossom began. "somebody check it" She decided. Buttercup looked in the mirror. She tounch it and gasped as her whole arm sunk in. She then yanked her arm back out and ducked from the shelf and looked at bubbles.

"Ok, Bubbles you're up" Buttercup said.

"What! Why me!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"What? Ya Scared?"

"No, but why don't you go? You're the tough one."

Blossom slaps herself in the forehead. She found her sisters' argument unnecessary

.

"Stop fighting!" She shouted. "Sense nobody wants to go first we'll all go at the same time. Now on the count of three. One… Two…"

"Three!" Buttercup interrupted before zooming into the rainbow swirling mirror.

"Buttercup! Ugh! Let's go Bubbles." Blossom growled in irritation. They then flew in the mirror. Blossom and Bubbles arrived in a dark room. Only their eyes were visible. Blossom and Bubbles called for Buttercup. After five tries of calling their green powered sister Blossom sighed.

"Where is that girl?" She complained.

"Why is it so Dark in here?" Bubbles asked. The dark seemed to bother her. Green glowing eyes, from a mysterious figure appears behind Blossom and Bubbles. Green sparks form a fire in the hands of the mysterious figure ready to strike Blossom and Bubbles.

"ROARRRR!"

Blossom and Bubbles screams, and stop when they notice the figure laughing. The light then came on. Its was Buttercup.

"Wait a second! Buttercup?" Blossom exclaimed.

"Hahaha! You guys were so scared hahaha!" Buttercup continued laughing. Blossom and Bubbles scowled at her.

"That wasn't funny!" Bubbles yelled.

"Yeah this is serious" Blossom said. Blond hair creeped towards Blossom.

"Haha, ok, ha ok, i'm, huh?" Buttercup grunted. She then frowned. "Blossom look out!"

"Nice try, Buttercup, that's not, Ack!" Blossom grunted as the Blond hair snatched her and began squeezing the life out of her.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup both exclaimed. Buttercup and Bubbles look at Blossoms attacker and are shock to see three girls floating that look like them, but with darker shades of color, more like the Rowdyruff boys colors. The Dark blue (Brat), squeezing Blossom with her hair looks like Bubbles with long blond hair in two pony tails being held by blue bows. The Red one (Berserk) looks like Blossom with spikier hair and a ribbon, and The green one (Brute) looks like Buttercup with shorter spiky hair. Blossom yelled in pain as Brat's long blond hair squeezed tighter and tighter. The painful sounds of her hair tightening on Blossom just made it even worse.

"Let her go!" Buttercup Demanded. Brat smirked at her.

"Who me?" Brat replied

"Yes you!" Buttercup shouted

"Ok" Brat said before throwing the unconscious Blossom, out the window.

"Blossom!" Bubbles screamed. She then zips toward Blossom, but gets zapped by Brute.

"Ahhh!" Bubbles screamed before crashing to the ground.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed. She then scowled at Brute. "You're gonna pay for that!" She growled before charging at Brute. Just as Buttercup got closer to Brute Berserk elbowed her in the back. Buttercup crashed to the ground and to get up but Brute pinned Buttercup down, with her feet.

"I can't believe how pathetic you are." Brat taunted as she walked over to the unconscious Bubbles and looked at her. Brat scowled at the sight of Bubbles. "You think you can just barge in our house, wake us up, and expect mercy, well honey, that ain't gonna happen." Brat kicked Bubbles out the window.

"Grrrr, you just made a big mistake." Buttercup growled. Brat looked over at Buttercup and giggles.

"Oh for kicking that pitiful wanna be, or for humiliating you?" She smirked.

"No one messes with my sisters, but me!" Buttercup hollered. She zipped from under Brutes foot, causing Brute to lose her balance. Buttercup's powerful charged foot ramed Brat in the gut. The Buttercup striked Brat with rapid punches. Then Buttercup released one more powerful punch to Brats face causing Brat to crash into the wall, which gains new cracks from the impact.

"You actually knocked Brat out" Brute said in astonishment. Berserk growled.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Berserk yelled as she charged toward Buttercup. Buttercup is ready and have a punch waiting for Berserk, but as Buttercup is about to strike, Brute kicks Buttercup from behind, causing Buttercup to fly into Berserk's powerful punch. Buttercup falls to the ground. Buttercup slowly gets to her knees and winces as she rubs her head.

"Dumb, cheap shot!" Buttercup huffed as she got to her arms and knees.

"Ooo, you're a tough one" Buttercup looked up to see Brat in front of her. Brat grabed Buttercup, with her blond hair and her hair squeezes Buttercup. Brats hair squeezes harder and Buttercup gasp for Breath.

"You think this hurts, well get a load of this!" Brat said. Brat rubbed her feet back and forth on the carpet rapidly and her hair charges then electrocutes Buttercup as she was being squeezed.

 **"** AHHHHHH!" Buttercup screamed in pain.

 _"Oh No. Buttercup's in trouble! Oh is there anybody who can help her! Who are these cruel girls?!"_


	3. Beaten by New Foes!

Buttercup winced as she tried to fight the pain. Even though she was frozen in agony by the electricity, she managed to concentrate. The glow of red catch Brat off guard as Buttercup blasted Brat with her laser eyes. Brat screamed and dropped Buttercup. Panting with exhaustion, Buttercup slowly got up. Streaming with irritation Brat scowled at Buttercup.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it." Brat growled before charging toward Buttercup. Buttercup was ready. She paid close attention to Brats hair, she wouldn't get catch by that again.

 **ZAP!**

Buttercup screamed as she felt the hot rays of Brutes heat vision. How could she forget about the other two? As Buttercup was released from her laser torture she began to slip into a unconscious state, but Brat, and Brute rudely interrupted with rapid punches. Berserk then joined them. Brat, Berserk and Brute all attempted to pulverize Buttercup with painful, powerful stone like punches, to the ground. They then ended their attack with a mega powerful kick and the impact was so powerful, it dent their floor, which was made of the strongest material fit for these violent little girls. Buttercup was dazed, but refused to pass out. Her sisters needed her. She couldn't back down. With great effort, Buttercup tried to get up. It felt as if she were filled with lead. The gravity was pounding down on her getting heavier and heavier. But she couldn't back down. She struggled even harder and managed to get back on her feet, still dazed, but at least up.

"This girl just doesn't give up!" Brute said in annoyance.

"Let's use our finishing attack" Brat affirmed.

"You mean our most powerful attack?" Berserk asked in excitement.

"The one that destroys almost everyone we use it on?" Brute added for clarity.

"Duh" brat responded with her armed crossed in confidence.

"Oh Yeah!" Berserk rubbed her hands and smirked. Brat grabbed two dark blue bracelets and the powerpunks got into their positions.

"You know? I only use these on special occasions. You should feel honored." Brat said in a smug manner.

"Grrrr!" Buttercup growled in frustration. She couldn't focus properly. Her head was too woozy and it was taking her everything to regains her composure. She charged at Brat with rage. Brat threw the bracelets toward Buttercup.

"Ha! You think bracelets can stop me?" Buttercup exclaimed, but to her confusion Brat smirked. Brat then suddenly gave Buttercup an intense stare leaving Buttercup perplexed. "Huh?" Before Buttercup could react both Bracelets expanded over Buttercup and tightened around her. They got tighter and tighter as Buttercup struggled. Their squeeze was like an Anaconda crushing the life out of its victim. Buttercup gasped as it got tighter as she fought it.

"You're only hurting yourself. The harder you struggle, the tighter it gets. Believe me Berserk knows" Brat said.

"Shut up! That was one time!"Berserk exclaimed in outrage.

Buttercup was quickly losing breath. She had to think fast. _This is worse than her hair! How do I get out?_ She wondered.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot. Ready Girls?" Brat said.

"Ready!" The sisters responded. They then all floated in the air. Their eyes glowed as they charge a single blast together. They aim and shot Buttercup with their deadly blast. Buttercup screamed as the paralyzing force engulfed her. It felt like getting crush yet pulled apart from all sides. It was blistering and yet so cold. It was the worst feeling ever. The Blast hurled Buttercup out the window, and out of site. Brat's bracelets came back to Brat, like boomerangs. She smirked as she caught them.

"Hmph, Problem solved" She proclaimed

( **Meanwhile** )

The Rowdyruff boys sat on bean bags somewhere.

"I'm board…." Boomer sighed

"Then think was something to do whiny baby!" Brick responded.

"Why don't we beat up the powerpoops" Butch suggested.

"Hey, here's an idea. Lets beat up those powerpoops!" Brick said.

"Great idea Brick!" Boomer said in excitement.

"Yeah, couldn't have said it better myself" Butch responded in sarcasm as he crossed his arms and scowled in annoyance.

"Besides!" Brick continued, "I still want a rematch after what happened yesterday. That meteor trick wasn't fair"

"Yeah, and they killed the ice cream!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Let's go teach those sissies a lesson!" Brick pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" His brothers responded as they also pumped their fist in the air.

With that the Rowdyruff Boys zoomed to the Powerpuff girls house. When they got there they zoomed through the windows that lead to the Powerpuffs room. They looked side to side, There was no Powerpuff in sight.

"Where are they?" Boomer asked.

"Obviously not here" Brick responded.

"Let's search the house." Butch said.

"Yeah, let's search the ow!" Boomer yelped as Butch slapped him upside the head.

"Alright, spread out!" Brick said. The brothers zoomed to different places of the house. Brick looked in the living room and the garage, Butch looked in the Professor's room and the bathroom. Boomer looked in the kitchen, and stopped as he saw the refrigerator. He walked up to the fridge and opened the freezer. His eyes widened in excitement as he grabbed an ice cream box. Butch heard a noise in the kitchen as he searched, he zooms to the kitchen to check out the noise only to find Boomer eating ice cream. Butch walked up to Boomer and punched Boomer on top of his head, causing Boomer to drop the ice cream box. The ice cream splattered on the floor.

"Stop eating ice cream and help us look ya dope!" Butch exclaimed.

The Rowdyruff boys zoomed back in the Powerpuffs room.

"Any luck?" Brick asked.

"No" His brothers replied.

"Where could they be?" Brick wondered. Boomer looked forward to see the swirling colorful heart mirror.

"Wow! The mirror is glowing!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Imagination is for Sissies." Butch responded.

"No really look!" Boomer said while jumping up and down and pointing at the mirror. Brick scowled.

 **"** Stop being-"

"Whoa!" Butch interrupted. Brick turned to see the swirling colorful heart mirror, that Boomer was talking about.

"Whoa! It really is glowing!" He said in surprised.

"Told ya!" Boomer said in triumph.

"Cool" Butch said in awe. A mischievous smirk formed on Bricks face as he looked at Boomer.

"Boomer, I dare you to touch it!" Brick dared Boomer.

"What! Why me?" Boomer exclaimed.

"Because I said so, now do it!" Brick ordered. Boomer nervously floated over to the mirror. He gulped as he looked at the swirling colors of the mirror. He then stuck his hand in the mirror, and too their surprise, it sank in.

"Huh?" Boomer grunted.

"WHOA!" Brick and Butch said in excitement.

Boomer waited for a little bit. It felt weird, but cool. Then, all of a sudden he felta blistering, electrifying sensation come over his hand.

"YEEE OWWWW!" He screamed as he snatched his toasted hand back, and blew on it.

"Cool! What Happened?" Brick asked.

"Something zapped me!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Cool! Now stick your head in it" Butch said.

"What!?" Boomer said in panick.

"Let's all fly in!" Brick said.

"Yeah!" Butch and Boomer suddenly agreed. They then flew in the mirror and ended up in the room of the Powerpunk girls. The room was battered up, thanks to the fight between the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpunk girls.

"Looks like a jacked up battlefield in here." Brick observed.

"What happened to the walls?" Boomer wondered.

"What's going on here?" Brat suddenly said. The Rowdyruff boys turned to see the Powerpunk girls.

"What. There's more?" Brute said in suprise.

"How many are there!?" Berserk exclaimed.

"And where are they all coming from?" Brat wondered. "Now, who the heck are you?" she demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing toots." Brick smirked. Berserk then punched a hole through the wall.

"We're not going to ask you again." She growled and then punched her fist to her hand. "So I'd suggest you answer." Brick looked amused. This girls looked to be fun to fight.

"Fine, if you wanna know so bad. We're the Rowdyruff boys!" They got in their threat pose to show their not to be taken lightly. "And you?"

"We're the Powerpunk girls." Brat smirked. "Your worst nightmares…"

"Yeah right!" Brick laughed. "You Girly sissies couldn't scare a kitten away."

"What was that!" Berserk growled. She was about to charge, but Brat blocked her way.

"Hold up Berserk, I want some answers…" Brat said.

"Fine! Where did you come from?" Berserk scoffed.

"And why are you here?" Brute added.

"We came from the mirror." Boomer answered. The Powerpunk girls gave Boomer a blank expression.

"How dumb do you think we are?" Brat said as she lifted an eye brow in skepticisum.

"No really. Watch!" Boomer said and then charged at the mirror, expecting to jump right through it. He gave a forceful jump and crashed into the mirror, causing it to break and shatter. Boomer went through the mirror frame and hit his head on the wall landing on the floor rubbing his head. Brick and Butch busted out laughing.

"You think we're that stupid!" Brute scoffed..

"Oh, so you're gonna break our mirror huh?" Berserk growled. "Well how about I break your face!"

"I think that's already been taken care of." Boomer whined.

Brick and Butch Laughed ever harder. They fell to the ground in laughter.

Berserk crashed into Boomer fist first in his gut. She then rapidly punched him and give a solid painful kick. Boomer moaned and then clocked out. Butch and Brick stopped laughing.

"Boomer! Grrrr!" Butch charged at Berserk. Berserk striked Butch with laser eyes and zoomed behind him, kicking Butch in the back. Butch crashed into Boomer. Brick already charged toward Berserk but Berserk still caught his fist and tornado spun him in place with such speed that he couldn't tell which way was up anymore. She then hurled him to the ground. He sat up after a few seconds.

"Man, theses girls are tougher than I though." Brick admitted. Brick then got up and looked at the Powerpunks girls with indignation. Butch and Boomer did the same thing with the exact the same expression. These girls just humiliated them! Now they were going to pay.

"It's time to turn on the afterburners!" Brick said as he pumped his first in the air. They then charged at the girls, who were ready for impact. The Ruffs zoom right past them leaving a dust trail of stink behind. The Powerpunks start coughing.

"*Cough* *Cough* Gross!" Brute eclaimed.

"*Cough* You just stank up our room! *Cough*" Brat said in outrage.

"*Cough* We already have *Cough* *Cough* a mess to deal with, and *Cough* You just made it worst! *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* NOW I'M REALLY ANGRY!" Berserk roared.

"I thought you were already mad." Boomer said a bit confused.

"Yeah with all that steam coming out of your ears." Brick said smugly. Boomer squinted as he looked for the invisible stream.

"I don't see any steam."

"It was an expression ya dummy!" Brick said in annoyance.

"Enough Talk! I need ACTION!" Berserk shouted. She then blasted the Rowdyruffs with laser eyes and they screamed in pain. Brat and Brute join in the action. After a while the Ruffs passed out and the Powerpunks tied them up using Berserk's endless ribbons.

"They'll be our prisoners" Brat declared.

"Cool, now I have new punching bags!" Berserk said.

"Heh! Ditto" Brute agreed.

*Meanwhile*

Buttercup was unconscious on the ground somewhere. A little girl with raggedy brown shoes and a worn out brown dress, with a patch stitched into it, walked up to her.

"Huh?" The girl said. She then grabbed Buttercup by the legs and dragged her away.

"Oh no! The Powerpuff girls have been beaten, and the Rowdyruff boys too! What will happen to them now, and who's dragging Buttercup? So many questions! Stay Tuned."


	4. Enemies becomes Allies!

_Narrator:_

 _"Now where were we, hmm. Roll the clips!"_

Like a life flashing before your eyes, everything that's happened up to now has previewed to where everything left off.

 _Narrator:_

 _Oh! Here we are._

There was nothing but darkness, but soon with the attempt to wake her eyes open a bit, but then closes. Her eyes open once again but wider this time, to reveal a room. Buttercup discovered that she was laying in the bed with bandaged wrapped all over her. Buttercup sat up and took off her bandages. She then looked side to side.

"Where am I…" Buttercup rubbed her head. Buttercup got out of the bed and started to walk. She froze as she heard the gasp of a little girl.

"You're awake!" The girl said in surprise. Buttercup looked at the girl and flinched in shock.

"PRINCESS MORBUCKS!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Princess stood there looking at Buttercup with an innocent confused expression. She blinked.

*Meanwhile*

Blossom and Bubbles were still unconscious on the lawn of the powerpunk's lawn. Blossom had landed face first into a thorny bush and now only her feet were visible as they stuck out of the thorny bush. Bubbles, not far from Blossom, was face first in the ground and also still unconscious. The Powerpunks girls were inside their house chilaxing on their couch. Brat, on the left, was reading a fashion magazine, while Brute was watching wrestling on the right. Berserk was in the middle with a plastic doll in her hand. Berserk looked at it and smirked as her eyes glowed red, melting the doll's head with her laser eyes. Brute stared at the. T.V in annoyance.

"Knock him out alrighty!" She yelled. She glanced to see Berserk torturing the doll. She then looked at Brat.

"We should probably tie those other girls while we still can." She said.

"Your right." Brat agreed. "Bersek can you-" Brat stopped at the sound of Berserk zooming off with her red light streak behind her and Brute looked at the T.V. again. She scowled the the T.V.

"Dumb Ref!" Brute said to the T.V.

*Meanwhile*

Buttercup stared at Princess, who had extra bandages in her hand.

"Um, it's Queeny Nobucks." Queenie corrected. She saw the old bandages, Buttercup took off, in Buttercup's hand and gasped.

"Oh no your bandages are off! You're supposed to be in bed. You're not fully healed yet!" She fretted as she ran up to Buttercup and began to wrap the new bandages around Buttercup's head. Buttercup smacked the new bandages out of Queeny's hands.

"I want some answers" She growled "and I want them now! First, why are you trying to help me? Next, where the heck am I? And Last how did I get here?"

"Well, I found you on the ground and you looked pretty beaten up, so I decided to help you. And Now we're are in my house… Well, what use to be my house it's for sale now because my dad couldn't afford it anymore." Queenie replied.

Buttercup was puzzled, she thought for a moment and then everything that happened came flooding back.

"Oh now I remember." Buttercup mumbled.

"Sorry to ask, but… how did you end up that way anyway?" Queenie asked.

"Long story..." buttercup responded.

Brick woke up, feeling something wrapped around him. He looked down.

"What the?" He said in surprise as he discovered that he was tied up. He then looked to his right and sees that his unconscious brothers were tied up too, with the same red ribbon that tied him. Brick began to struggle to break himself free.

"It's no use you can't escape." Blossom said. Brick turned to his left to see Blossom and the unconscious Bubbles was also tied up. Bubbles woke up and looked down.

"Why am I tied up?" he asked in surprise. Bubbles saw Blossom also tied up and gasped in surprised when she also saw the rowdyruff boys tied up too. "Why are they here!" She asked and Butch and Boomer woke up.

"What happened?" Butch asked as he woke.

"My face hurts." Boomer whined.

"What the! I'm-"

"Yes! We know you're tied up." Brick interrupted Butch.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're all tied up." Blossom said.

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked.

"I have an idea, but you guys won't like it." Blossom said.

"I'll do anything to get out." Boomer replied.

"Its ruthless." Blossom warned.

"Shoot." Brick pressed.

"It's going to be the hardest thing any of us has ever done." Blossom was beating around the bush. Brick grew impatient.

"Just get on with it!" He exclaimed

"Ok we're going to have to… have to… have to."

"SPIT IT OUTS ALREADY!" Brick blew up.

"We're going to have to work together." Blossom finally said. Bricks eyes widen in disgust.

"No way! I'm not that desperate." Butch said.

"Yeah I'm not that desperate!" Boomer repeated.

"We'll do it." Brick suddenly said.

"Yeah we'll doOOO WHAT!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Have you lost your marbles!" Butch said to Brick.

"We have no choice… It's either fight with girls, or be beaten by girls. So i'd rather fight!" Brick replied.

"Fine!" Butch gave in.

"Ok, now we need a way to break out out this." Blossom said. Everyone struggled to break free, but they didn't succeed. The ribbon was too strong.

"What's this stuff made of?!" Butch exclaimed.

"Maybe We can use laser vision." Bubbles suggested.

"Let's shoot Boomer." Butch said in excitement.

"Noooo, why me?" Boomer pouted.

"Fine whiny baby we'll just shoot Bubbles instead" Brick said not caring who they shoot.

"What!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I vote Boomer." Blossom said.

"I don't care either ways fine." Brick replied.

"Let's let them decide. Bubbles. Boomer. What do you think?"

Blossom, Brick, and Butch all look at Bubbles and Boomer, and found that the two blue supers' eyes were charged. Bubbles and Boomer zapped Blossom, Brick and Butch.

"AHHHH!" they screamed. Bubbles and Boomer smirked after they zapped them.

"Did it work?" Bubbles asked with a smirked.

"Yeah, did it work?" Boomer repeated.

"Why you little!" growled. Blossom attempted to break free.

 _"Didn't work…"_ She thought in disappointment. _"Wait a second." she_ _realized_

Everyone flinched in surprise as Blossom, all of a sudden yells out of nowhere. "Where's Buttercup!"

"Wow! Wait! Sucked in a Glowing mirror, look alike evil yous! A second me that's evil from your home! Buttercup! I think you're from another dimension!" Queenie hypothesized. Buttercup looks at Queeny in astonishment. So Their mirror lead them to a second dimension? The idea made sense.

"Do you have a clue who those girls I was talking about are?" Buttercup asked.

"Your look alikes? Yeah. They're the powerpunk girls, Brat, Brute, and Berserk! Their the worst villains in this town!" Queenie replied. Buttercup looked at Queeny, then at the door. She began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Queenie asked.

"My sisters are still there." Buttercup replied.

"With the powerpunk girls!? Buttercup I'm sorry, but you don't stand a chance."

"I've stood my ground last time, all i'll do it again. But this time, they're going down!"

"Fine! Then i'm coming with you!"

"No your not."

"I want to help!"

"I can't let you come."

"I'm coming and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Queeny crossed her arms stubbornly. Buttercup scowled at Queeny for a while.

"I'm coming no matter what." Queeny said stubbornly. Buttercup looked doubtful.

 _It's not like she could follow me._ Buttercup thought.

"Did I mention that I though where the powerpunk girls live?" Queeny said. Buttercup looks up in annoyance. Why did this girl want to come so bad?

""I'm coming no matter what! And that's a promise." Queenie declared once again.

"Fine… grab on" Buttercup said in annoyance.

"uh… grab… on?" Queenie said, perplexed.

"Hurry!" Buttercup exclaimed. Queeny quickly grabs Buttercup's hand. Buttercup floated up.

"Woah! Your flying! So you really do have superpowers!" Queenie exclaimed in excitement.

"Of course I do, what? Did you think I made that whole story up?" Buttercup replied. Queenie looked to the side and whistled. "Anyway, where is the Powerpunks house?" Buttercup asked. Queeny pointed in a direction.

"That way." She said.

"Alright, climb on my back and hold tight." Buttercups said. Queeny did as Buttercup told her. Buttercup then sped up so fast that the wind began pushing Queeny hard enough that if she lets go, the force would launch her back. Queeny held on tight so she wouldn't lose grip.

Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, and Boomer were all still tied up in the powerpunk girls room. They looked at the door as it slams open. The powerpunks came in with their evil smirks plastered on their faces.

"Oh good, you're awake." Said Brat.

"Torture time." Brute chuckled.

"Now who's gonna be my first punching bag?" Berserk said with a menacing smirk.

"Let's start with the blue wanna be." Brat said

"He he, Ready for your beating?" Berserk teezed as she looked at Bubbles. Bubbles whimpered as all three powerpunk girls slowly floated towards her. Bubbles struggled. She couldn't get out of her trap. She was paralyzed with fear. There was nothing she could do. Their evil laughs taunted her. She knew that she was finished. Bubble prepared herself for the worst. The Powerpunks charged, but a blast collided with them, and smashed them to the wall. The rowdyruff boys, Blossom, and Bubbles look in the direction of the source of the blast. They all gasp.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed in happiness.

Buttercup stood there with Queeny on her back. Buttercup then smirked.

"Did you miss me?" She said.


	5. Determination

"Did ya miss me?" Buttercup said loud and proud. She smirked, satisfied that she interrupted the Powerpunk girls evil plan to torture Bubbles.

"Buttercup! You're here!" Bubbles exclaimed in happiness. "Wait a second… where were you!"

"Never mind that" Blossom interrupted. "I just glad- huh? Buttercup! Is that who I think it is behind you!?" Blossom asked. She looked at Buttercup with disapproval, and Bubbles eyes them with concern.

"uh…" Buttercup didn't know where to begin. She and Queeny look at each other. "Long story." She finally said. The powerpunk girls began to stir. The puffs and ruffs, and also Queeny, look in their direction.

"Uh oh! Their getting up!" Queeny said as her heart began to pound in her chest. Buttercup muttered to Queeny.

"Queeny, Go hide!" She said.

"But…" Queeny opposed.

"Listen! I need you to sneak up to my sisters and-" Buttercup paused in surprised when she saw the rowdyruff boys. Buttercup then got Blossom and Bubbles attention. "When did they get here?" Buttercup asked. Blossom and Bubbles both shrugged as the Powerpunks got up. Buttercup pushed Queeny into a pile of some mean looking stuffed animals. Buttercup then urgently whispered to Queeny. "I'll distract them. When the cost is clear, untie my sisters. Don't let the powerpunk girls see you!"

"Right!" Queeny replied. Queeny then sunk into the stuffed animals. As Buttercup approached the powerpunk girls she heard Queeny give a quiet yet excited comment. "This is so cool!" Buttercup looked at the powerpunks girls, who have finally gained their composure and were not looking happy. It didn't seem like they heard anything, but to be safe Buttercup got their attention right away.

"I bet that hurt!" She said to them. Brute scowled and stepped forward.

"You little…" She growled before getting blocked by Brat, who gave Buttercup a sly calm look.

"You came back for more? I guess you like getting beat up." Brat teezed. Buttercup suddenly ducked and a blast from behind hit Brat. "AHHHHH!" Brat screamed in pain. Buttercup looked back to see Berserk. While Brat was talking to Buttercup, Berserk had cunningly slipped behind Buttercup attempting to shoot Buttercup from behind while Brat was distracting her.

"I won't fall for your tricks anymore." Buttercup declared. Berserk narrowed her eyes.

 _Darn! She figured it out! Well that throws the distraction maneuvers out._ Berserk realized.

"That's it, You're done!" Brute growled and then charged at Buttercup. Buttercup jumped up, not waiting for the attack and descended down with force, attempting to bash Brute, however Buttercup's attack got interrupted with laser vision from Brat, followed by a brutal punch from Berserk. While the battle was going on, Queeny snook over to Blossom and tried to untie the ribbon.

"What are you doing?" Blossom said urgently.

"Trying to untie you." Queeny replied. Queenie tried to pull the ribbon off. As she pulled the ribbon got tighter putting more pressure on Blossom. Blossom clenched her teeth and winced. Blossom could almost barely breath.

"errrr… sst… Stop, your making it worst!" Blossom wheezed. Queeny gasped and stoped.

"Sorry!" Queeny apologized. Blossom gasped for breath.

"Princess, I know you trying to help, but-"

"I can help! And My name is not Princess, it's Queeny." Queeny interrupted Blossom.

"Qu… Queeny, really you sh… should" Blossom tried to speak but once again Queenie interupts her.

"I'm not leaving you guys! Just give me time to think." Blossom opens one eye. And gave an amused eye.

"Wow, You're definitely not like the princess I know." Blossom said.

"I heard the name princess from Buttercup. My doppelganger I guess? What's she like?" Queeny asked in curiosity.

"Mean, spoiled, rotten, shall i go on?"

 **"** AHHHHHH!" Buttercup shouted in pain. Blossom and Queeny both jerked their heads to the battle. Buttercup was being crushed by Brat's hair, while getting laser visioned by all three powerpunk girls.

"We have to hurry!" Blossom said impatiently. Queeny scowled in concentration as she messed around with the ribbon.

"It won't budge, it's too-" Queeny gasp as something caught her attention. She smiled as Blossom looked at her, and then in the direction Queeny was looking at. On the shelf of the unrecognizable shattered mirror of the powerpunk girls was a carved block of wood and a carving knife. Blossom and Queeny looked at each other and smirked. The powerpunk girls stopped zapping Buttercup and Buttercup lowered her head as her eyes closed.

"Face it! You can't win, now give up." Brat demanded. Buttercup was about to pass out, but she saw Queeny sneak by to get something on the powerpunk girls shelf. Buttercup mustered up whatever strength left she could give.

"Never!" She shouted. Then, faster than the blink of an eye Buttercup used laser vision on Brat, and Brat hollered, then as Berserk charged at Buttercup, Buttercup blast her with laser vision.

"AHHH!" Berserk screamed. Brute got ready to block the blast Buttercup was about to give her, but to her surprise, Buttercup punched her right in the jaw instead. Then Buttercup kicked her to the ground. Buttercup floated over them panting. The powerpunks instantly got up and attack Buttercup. They combo punch her. Then Berserk and Brute spread out.

"Brute, Think fast!" Brat called as she kicked Buttercup to Brute.

"Ack!" Buttercup winced.

"Berserk, get ready!" Brute said before punching Buttercup to Berserk.

"Ooo ffff!" Buttercup grunted. Berserk brought her arms up as Buttercup came her way.

"Take!" Berserk began. She then forced her fists down and Double Fist slammed Buttercup right on the head. "This!" Berserk shouted. Buttercup crashed to the floor. The impact was so hard that it caused a flare of light.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled in horror. Brat looked over to Bubbles and saw Queeny tip toeing over to Blossom with the carving knife. Queeny saw that her cover was blown.

"Eeep!" She yelped in fright and then darted toward Blossom. Brat took a step to get Queeny, but something snags her hair.

"Ouch!" She said and then looked down at Buttercup, who had her hair. Buttercup's face was to the ground, but then she looked up at Brat.

"Going somewhere?" She rasped.

"As a matter of fact I am!" Brat replied before rapidly rubbing her foot back and forward on the carpet. Her hair charged up and electrocuted Buttercup. Buttercup screamed and lost grip. That was it, she tried. She tried to stay awake, but she could no longer keep conscious. She slipped to a dazed state. The last thing she saw was Brat's evil, conniving smirk. Everything slowly went black. Brat smirks and grabbed Buttercup, using her hair. The she looked at Brute and Berserk who were watching her with smirks.

"Well? What are you two morons doing! Get that girl!" Brat snapped.

"Who are you calling morons!" Brute said, obviously offended.

"And who says you give the orders!" Berserk said accusingly.

"Fine! Sorry, I lost my temper, your not morons. Now go get that girl!" Brat said. Berserk zoomed up to Brats face.

"You can't order me around!" She growled.

"yes I can, because I'm the leader!" Brat said

"Who said you're the leader!"

"I did."

Brute stared at Brat and Berserk with interest. She smirked and watched the show.

"You can't say your leader! I'm the leader!" Berserk barked. Brat rolled her eyes.

"Not funny." Brat replied.

"Who said I was joking!?" Berserk fumed. Brat let go of the unconscious Buttercup as she argued with her sister. Brute was enjoying the conflict between her sisters, but out of the corner of her eyes Brute noticed Queeny using her carving knife to try and cut the ribbon holding Blossom.

"I'm Leader! Your just a hens girl!" Berserk declared.

"Hens girl? HENS GIRL! Your the Hens girl, you annoying Buzzard!" Brat argued.

Brute scowled. No one touched her stuff and gets away with it.

"Oh no you don't." she mummured.

"Your such a BABY!" Berserk yelled.

"BABE! IS MORE LIKE IT!" Brat yelled back. Brute dashed toward Blossom and Queeny. Blossom had her attention on Queeny.

"Hurry, we need to get the others free too." Blossom said.

"Don't worry" Queeny said. "I'm almost- ah!" Brick, Butch and Boomer looks surprised, while Bubbles gasp and Blossom stared in horror as Brute struck Queeny with and stone hard kick to the face. Queeny flew back and her eyes quickly widen as she crashed into the wall. She let out a breath as she landed feet first on the ground. Her eyes then shut as she collapsed face first on the ground. Blossom, Bubbles, and the rowdyruff boys stared at Queeny.)

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Brick said.


	6. The Beginning Of a Real Battle

**Authors note: Hey guys here is the next part. This is the part where the real battle starts. :-D**

"Hah! serves her right." Brute sneered. Blossom stared at Queeny in horror. He heard Brute's evil chuckle of satisfaction and began to feel her anger rising as she looked at Brute. She then looked at Buttercup, who was still out cold. Not to far from Buttercup were the quarreling sisters Brat, and Berserk. Brut's chuckles turned into laughs as Blossom jerked her head toward Brute.

"You!" Blossom said in irratation.

"Awww is the prisoner mad?" Brute taunted.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh yeah? Well, by the looks of things. I already did." Brute said. Blossom grit her teeth in anger as she scowled. She grunted as she fought against the ribbon holding her.

"You can't break out. Even if that girl managed to use my carving knife she still wouldn't have been able to cut through that ribbon all the way." Brute said. Blossom closed her eyes.

"Grrrrr Ahhhhhhhhh!" Blossom yowled as she broke through the ribbon. Before Brute could do anything Blossom freezed her with ice breath. Brat and Berserk heard Blossom's furious scream and look in that direction. They gasped when they saw that Brute has been frozen. Blossom was cutting Bubbles out of her trap.

"What!" brat said in outrage. Berserk then pushed her way, in front of Brat.

"Hey!" Brat complained.

"How did you get free!" Berserk demanded. Blossom continued cutting Bubbles out, without a word, causing Berserk to grow angry. "Stop ignoring me!" Berserk roared. As Berserk charged at Blossom and Bubbles and Blast from behind shoot her in the back. "Ahhhhh! Grrr!" Berserk growled as she turned and looked at Brat, who shrugged. They looked down to see Buttercup kneeling with one hand on the ground.

"(Pants) W… We're not done yet." Buttercup panted. After finally cutting Bubbles free , Blossom gave Bubbles the carving knife.

"Here. Cut everyone free." Blossom said.

"The Rowdy-" Bubbles began.

"Yes, Hurry!" Blossom interrupted. Blossom then charged into battle, leaving Bubbles to free the Rowdyruff boys. Brat and Berserk grew impatient toward Buttercup.

"I've had just about enough of you! Berserk! What do you say? Finishing move, full power?" Brat said.

"Yeah!" Berserk replied. Brat and Berserks eyes and hands began to glow. A dangerous ball of destruction formed from her hands.

 _"That's their big attack from earlier. If I get hit from that. I'm done for."_ Buttercup struggled to get up. She might have accelerated healing but, the powerpunk girls beat her so bad that she was still recuperating and her body still felt as heavy as lead. There was absolutely no way her could dodge this one. She was done for. If only she had one more minute then she could fight on. Brat and Berserk combine their blast and release the powerful wave toward Buttercup. Buttercup closes her eyes, waiting for her doom. She felt the heat and cold of the blast, but then something grabbed her by the underarms and lifted her. The blast just barely skimmed the tip of Buttercup's foot. Buttercup opened her eyes to see Blossom flying her away from the blast.)

"Blossom?" Buttercup said.

"That was a close one" Blossom said as she floated Buttercup down. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Buttercup replied. Brat and Berserk looked in Buttercup and Blossom's direction, with great irritation. They started to charge at Blossom and Buttercup, but Brick and Butch grabbed them by the foot, from behind, and bang them together and throw them to the ground. On their way to the ground Bubbles and Boomer zapped Brat and Berserk with laser vision.

"Ahhhh!" They yelled and then crashed to the ground. Bubbles and Boomer looked up at Brick and Butch. As they were distracted Brat and Berserk got up. Brick frowned and charged at Berserk. At the same time Bubbles charged at Berserk, with Great speed. Berserk Dodged Bubbles attack with a back flip, Causing Bubbles to zoom right past her. As Berserk Back flipped, she kicked Brick right in the face and he flipped over and crashed into Bubbles. Bubbles and Brick both grunt as they collide into each other. Berserk smirked and looked toward Brat, who was now standing on the ground.

"Hey Brat! You take two and I'll take four." Berserk Said. Brat smirked.

"Sounds fair." She said. As Berserk smirked at Brick and Bubbles, Brat Charged in Boomer and Butch's direction. Meanwhile Buttercup and Blossom finished catching up.

"Ok… Let go!" Buttercup said and then jumped in the air to charge toward the battle, but Blossom grabbed her foot.

"Buttercup wait." Blossom said.

"What now!"

"Sit this out for a little bit."

"What! No way!"

"You've done enough, Just take a little break."

"I'm not backing off! I never chicken out!"

"Calm down Buttercup! I'm just saying to take a five minute break, that's all!" Blossom urged. Buttercup turned and shuts her eyes in frustration. "Just to regain your strength." Blossom reassured. Buttercup sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Only for a little bit!" she said.

"Good." Blossom said before zooming to the battle. Buttercup opened her eyes and noticed something shocking.

"Huh!" she grunted. Blossom charged at Berserk, who was zapping Bubbles and Brick with laser vision. Blossom caught Berserk's attention with her own laser vision. Bubbles and Brick both collapsed to the ground. Berserk launched her ribbon at Blossom and Blossom dodged. Berserk snickered and Blossom scowled in suspicion.

 _What are you laughing about?_ She wondered. Blossom turned to see the ribbons heading toward Buttercup, who has her back turns on the ribbon!

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. Blossom tried to make it to Buttercup before the ribbon, but the ribbons got there first and tied around Buttercup. Buttercup was as still as a rock. Blossom flew to her with the knife. Blossom began to cut the ribbon off.

"I gotcha Buttercup. Are you-"

"Who did this?" Buttercup interrupted Blossom.

"Oh the ribbons came from-"

"No! This…"

Blossom stopped focusing on cutting and looked to see Queeny out cold. Queeny had a bruise on her face, where Brute kicked her. Blossom looked at Queeny with sympathy. Blossom then continued cutting the ribbon again.

"Don't worry." Blossom said "I already froze-" Blossom stopped and yanked the knife away from the ribbon as it suddenly got tense. Buttercup broke out of the ribbon and looked at Brute who was still frozen. "Stop Buttercup! We can deal with her late-" Buttercup ignored Blossom's order and charged toward Brute with great force. "er… That Girl really gets on my nerves sometimes." Blossom said in irritation. Buttercup crashed into the ice, causing it to break, and punched Brute into the wall. She then quickly grabbed Brute, rapidly punching her, kicked her in the gut, zapped Brute with laser vision and then double fist slammed Brute to the ground. Brute moaned and Buttercup slammed Brute feet first.

"Oooo Aaaahhh!" Brute groaned. Buttercup then jumped off and panted as she stared at Brute laying on the ground. A few moments pass and Brutes eyes opened. Brute's eyes were filled with fury and the ground began to shake. She burst off the floor as her eyes glowed and zoomed up to Buttercup. As Brute charged she slammed fist first into Buttercup and they crashed through a wall and broke in the room through the roof and crashed to the floor. Brute stepped on Buttercup's chest making it hard for Buttercup to breath. Buttercup gasp for breath.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. Brute jerks her head toward Blossom with menacing eyes. She suddenly charged at Blossom, who threw a punch at her, but Brute dodged and flew behind Blossom. Brute rapidly punched Blossom. After taking many painful punches Blossom finally blocked a punch from Brute. Blossom then kicked Brute and punched her in the face. Brute slammed Blossom in the head with a stone hard punch to the ground. Buttercup was on her hands and knees. She finally managed to get up, but Blossom crashed into her. They both groaned as they slowly got up.

"rrrr… Hey Buttercup are you ok?" Blossom asked.

"Peachy, And you?" Buttercup replied.

"I'm good, You up for one more fight?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's make this one count!" Blossom said. Blossom and Buttercup both charged toward Brute. Brute got ready to punch, but Blossom and Buttercup split. They then grab Brute from both sides and kicked her to the ground. They charge at Brute, but Brute threw endless spikes at them, from her spike bracelet.

"Woah!" Both Blossom and Buttercup said in surprise as they dodged the spike.

Berserk, who had Bubbles by the collar and Brick caught in her ribbon, noticed a spike hit the wall. Berserk turned and see the battle between Brute and Blossom and Buttercup.

 **"** Hey! When did Brute get back!" She said. "Darn, I guess that means I won't get to beat up the other two." Right at that moment Bubbles bite Berserk's hand. "YEEE OW!" Berserk shouted as she let Bubbles go. Bubbles charged toward Brick and karate chopped between the ribbon holding Brick, and the part that connected to Berserk's hair. "You little Brat!" Berserk growled. Brat, who was fighting Boomer and Butch, looked over at Berserk.

"What?" She said before getting a solid punch from Butch, in the face, followed by a stone hard kick to the gut by Boomer. Boomer and Butch then both blasted Brat with all their might. Brat fell to her knees and rubbed her head. "Berserk You dummy." She hissed. Berserk turned to Brat as Bubbles snapped the ribbon, freeing Brick in the process.

"Hey!" Berserk said in outrage.

Berserk then saw that Brick has been freed and attacked Bubbles. She tackled Bubbles and they hit the floor with Bubbles on the ground and Berserk's foot to her chest. Bubbles could barely breath and struggled to get out from under Berserk's heavy crushing foot. Brick charged toward Berserk. Berserk pulled Bricks hat down on his face, blocking his eyes, causing him to crash into a wall. Brick jumped on his feet and struggled to pull his hat up. He floated, wiggled and wobbled around trying to pull his hat up. Brick continued to struggle with his hat as Berserk spoke to Bubbles. Bubbles continued to struggle.

"You know, I've never got your name." Berserk sneered. Buttercup notices Bubbles struggling.

"Bubble!" Buttercup yelled before dodging more thorns. Blossom was pushed back, toward Buttercup, by a blast she was blocking with her hands.

"Pay attention, Bubbles will be fine." Blossom said through clenched teeth.

Brick was still trying to pull his hat up from his eyes as Berserk taunted Bubbles. Bubbles has her eyes closed, but was still struggling.

"Poor, little Bubbles. Too bad no one can help you." Berserk teased. "I would love the challenge. Guess i'm too much for cute little Bubbles" Berserk smirked. Bubbles' eyes instantly opened

 **Can you guess what will happen next? I'll tell you this. A whole Lot of awesomeness. Stick around for more! :-)**


	7. Bubblevicious! One Left to go!

**Authors Note: Hey guys! First of all, we want to let you all know that we are very excited about this chapter. Also Thank you all so much for the comments! Every time** **we get a comment on this story, we get so excited. Your comments brought** **us great Joy and makes us even more determined to give you guys the best stories we can make. Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

Berserk's taunts echoed though Bubbles' head. All she could hear was memories from some of the most frustrating days of her life.

"Cute little Bubbles. Cute little Bubbles, Don't Forget to leave the hall light on for Bubbles, everyone know you're the scardiest, Ha ha ha what's the matter? Am I too fast for cute little Bubbles?"

"GRRArr AHHHHHH!" Bubbles yowled as she pushed free of Berserk's foot.

"Huh?" Berserk grunted in surprise. Bubbles lowered her head and scowled at Berserk with a menacing battle hungry stare in her eye. Berserk was astonished. This didn't look like the little wimp she was just beating up. Berserk formed a smirk and chuckled. This was getting interesting "Awww, is little Bubbles is mad?" She jeered.

That did it. Bubbles gave a Battle cry and charged at Berserk with a great brutal force.

"Yeah come to your Doo-" Berserk was interrupted with a brutal rock hard uppercut to the chin. Bubbles had came faster than Berserk though she would. The force of the punch launched Berserk up in the air. Bubbles then zoomed up to Berserk and gave her endless rapid punches. Bubbles moved too fast for Berserk to catch a breath.

 **Pow! Boom! Crack! Powpowpowpowpowpow!**

Brick finally managed to get his hat up and away from his eye sight. Now he could see. He looked side to side and tilted his head in confusion.

 _Now where did they go?_ He wondered. Berserk Crashed to the ground, in front of Brick, and tried to get up, but Bubbles instantly descended and slammed her foot in Berserk's back. Then Bubbles threw Berserk up and flew up to Berserk to pound on her again.

"Whoa!" Brick said in awe. Brick stared at Bubble astonished. He had never seen this side of Bubbles before. Brute and Buttercup were hand to hand struggling to move one other. Blossom looked in Bubbles direction and Buttercup and Brute did too.

"Uh oh…" Blossom sighed.

"Oh yeah!" Buttercup grinned.

Brick was still staring at Bubbles beating Berserk to a pulse.

"Wow,! Is that really? Should I?... What am i'm saying!" That at. Brick charged to Bubbles and Berserk and added some punches and attacks of his own to Berserk's serving of pain. Brat got up from another blast and noticed Berserk getting the beating of a lifetime.

"Serves her right!" She scoffed. Butch and Boomer were aware that Brat was not paying attention and was open for more attacks, but they got curious as well.

"What is she looking at?" Boomer asked. They both looked toward Brats attention and were shocked by what they saw.

"Whoa!" Butch said as Bubbles slammed Berserk. Brat saw that Boomer and Butch had their attention on Bubbles, Brick and Berserk, so she took the opportunity. Brat blasted Butch and Boomer and then grabs them with her hair. She rapidly rubbed her foot to the ground and her hair's squeezed tighter than the grip of a anaconda. Butch and Boomer scream in agony as Brat's hair electrocuted them. Then it stopped as Berserk was launched down, like a meteor and crashes into Brat. Butch and Boomer fell to the ground. They rub their heads and got up. They then look up and see Brick giving Bubbles an uneasy side look as Bubbles stared at Berserk with enraged satisfaction. The Rowdyruff boys all flinch as Bubbles yowled.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" She roared. Butch and Boomer look at each other. Brat pushed Berserk off of her and got up. Brat looked at Berserk, who was out cold. Brat scowled and looked at Butch and Boomer, now their attention on her. Brat grabbed her bracelets from her wrist and threw them at Boomer and Butch. They laugh at Brats attack. This girl was throwing bracelets at them now. Was she that desperate to get in a hit?

"You think a bracelet can hurt me?" Butch laughed.

Blossom kicked Brute. Buttercup and Blossom look at Butch as he yelled "You think a bracelet can hurt me?" Brute snuck up behind buttercup to attack while she was distracted. Blossom noticed Brute, however as soon as Brute was close enough to strike, Buttercup threw both arms up, hitting Brute in the face, while shouting.

"Don't let the Bracelets go near you!"

Blossom giggled as Brute fell back a little and rubbed her face in anger. Butch and Boomer heard Buttercup's warning and dodge just in time. Brat looked at Buttercup with hatred in her eyes.

"That girl just couldn't shut up!" She growled. Butch and Boomer grabbed the bracelets and threw them at Brat, who was distracted with a charged blast in her hand ready to strike Buttercup. Brat yelped as her own rings wrap over her thus trapping her and squeezing her tight. Butch and Boomer give each other and high five.

"You think you can stop me?" Brat sneered.

"We just did." Butch replied smugly.

"Yeah we just did!" Boomer repeated.

"Oh yeah?" Brat said.

"Yeah!" Boomer replied.

"Oh Yeah?" Brat said again.

"Yeah!" Boomer answered.

Brat stopped and closes her eyes in concentration. Boomer was caught in the Moment and continued.

"Oh Yeah? Yeah! Oh yeah! Ye-"

"What is she doing?" Butch said in suspicion. Boomer snapped out of his moment and looked at Brat. Brat's hair start to float and the bracelet started to loosen.

"She's moving the ring with her mind!?" Boomer exclaimed.

Butch charged and tackled Brat. He then started rapidly punching Brat. Butch then punched her in the air and Boomer gave Brat a charged Kick to the head. Brat lost concentration.

"You're gonna pay for Thaa aaAAAAAh!" Brat screamed. Bubbles and Brick blasted Brat from behind with a blast. Boomer and Butch join in. They kept this up till Brat passed out. Buttercup punched Brute in the face and Blossom came in with laser vision. Then Blossom kicked Brute to the ground. Brute got up and looked right. She was surprised to see Berserk out cold. Brute then looked to the left and discovered that Brat was out as well. Anger filled her once again as she realized that she was the only one left to fight! Her sisters were out. And these doppelgangers were to blame. Brute looked in Blossom and Buttercup's direction. Bubbles, Brick, Butch, and Boomer flied to Blossom and Buttercup's sides.

"That's it! No more miss nice girl!" Brute scoffed. Brick lifts an eyebrow.

"You call that being nice?" He said.

"Heh, heh I wonder what her mean side is." Butch chuckled.

"You'll see soon enough!" Brute said wind started to form around Brute. She narrowed her eyes and then roared as she powered up. A dark green aura formed around her. A terrible smirk grew on her face as her eyes glow green. The force of the wind, coming from Brute, was so powerful that Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, all were struggling not to get blown away.

"Man! Whats this chicks deal!" Brick asked theoretically.

"How is she making this wind?" Bubbles wondered.

"Get ready everyone!" Blossom warned.

"I'm not gonna wait for this!" Buttercup said before taking action. She zoomed in Brute's direction.

"Buttercup! Uhh! She just can't think things over first can she?" Blossom said in frustration. Buttercup went in for the punch, but just as Buttercup aimed and jabbed at Brute, Brute zoomed to Queeny's side. Buttercup's eyes widened and she stepped toward Brute and Queenie, but Brute charged a blast in her hand and pointed the Blast toward Queenie.

"Don't move." Brute threatened. Frustrated that she couldn't risk Queeny getting hurt, Buttercup stayed in place. Brute looked at Buttercup and then at Blossom, Bubbles, and the ruffs. They were all still. Brick looks at Queeny, Buttercup and then Brute and finally at his brothers, Blossom and Bubbles. Everyone was tense.

"Man… I wish I had some popcorn." He commented. Butch relaxed and chuckled.

"Yeah, this is getting good!" Brute agreed.

"Yeah! this is getting good Ow!" Boomer yelped as Butch punched the top of Boomers head.

"Boomer, get us some popcorn." Brick ordered.

"What? why me Ow!" Boomer yelped as Brick punched him on the head.

"Because I said so." Brick answered.

"No one's leaving!" Brute growled. "Alive that is!" She smirked. Everyone including the rowdyruffs attention fell on Brute as Brute picked Queeny up by the collar. Queeny was somewhat conscious now, but dazed. "I'm gonna obliterate all of you starting with this Brat!" Brute say in a menacing tone. Brat who was still in the grip of her bracelets and passed out on the floor mumbled to herself.

"Who said my name?…" Brat curled up in the most comfortably position she can and is sound asleep. Brute smirked and shook Queeny a little bit.

"Still dazed… Too bad, I would have loved to hear her scream." Brute said. Buttercup took a hostile foot forward to threaten Brute.

"If you harm one hair on her i'll-"

"Do want? Fight me? Threaten me?" Brute said. Buttercup didn't have a com back. Brute continued. "So what if I do this?" Brute held Queeny out the window.

"Don't you dare!" Buttercup shouted. Brute threw Queeny out of the window with great force. Everyone watched in horror.

"You may be tough enough to survive the collision that will be, But I can't say the same about her." Brute chuckled.

Buttercup tried to zoom out the window to catch Queeny before she crashed into something or the ground. Brute kicked Buttercup away from the window. Brute gave an evil grin.

"No one will get past me." She scowled.

* * *

 **What! Another cliff Hanger? Man! Why author why! Oh wait... I'm the author.**

 **Ok guys, stay tuned to see what's next. Can't wait!**


	8. Two Paths

**Now its your time to choose the path of this story.**

 **You get to pick what happens next.**

 **Wow. Awesome right?**

 **Ok.**

 **Now's your time to shine.**

 **Which path will you take?**

 **Path 1: The Green Hero**

If you choose this path then go ahead to the next chapter!

 **Path 2** : **Bubbles Catch!**

If you choose this path then skip to chapter 13


	9. The Green Hero

"No one will get past me." Brute derided.

Everyone charged at Brute. Buttercup went in for a kick, but Brute tornado spun Buttercup in place with one hand while kicking Brick in the face with her foot. Boomer used laser vision to strike Brute, but Brute deflected it on Butch.

"Ahhhh! Boomer! Stop you dumbo!" Butch shouted.

"Is this all you've got?" Brute scoffed. At that moment Blossom socked Brute on top of the head, causing Brute to letting go of Buttercup. As Buttercup, and Brick regain their composure Boomer stopped zapping and apologized to the livid Butch. They all attacked Brute again. Meanwhile Bubbles had managed to sneaked out while everyone else was busy fighting. Bubbles bolted in the direction Queeny was thrown. Bubbles sped up.

 _Oh, I hope it's not too late!"_ Bubbles worried. She squinted as she saw a tiny dot ahead. Bubbles then sped up and saw that the dot was Queeny.

"Wow, that mean girl threw her pretty hard!" Bubbles commented. Bubbles noticed that they were now in a busted up Townsville and that Queeny was heading towards a building. "Oh no!" She grit her teeth as she flew as fast as she could to Queeny. She caught up with a little more speed. Bubbles barley touched Queeny's feet, when a crow suddenly flew between them, causing Bubbles to flinch back bringing, more space between her and Queeny. "No!" Bubbles exclaimed. She wasn't going to make it, she just knew it. There was no way that Bubbles could catch Queeny in time, but she had to try. Bubbles flew as fast as she could. The building was just 6 feet away from Queeny. _I'm not going to make it in time!_ Bubbles fretted. Just as she thought there was no way Queeny could be saved in time a Green streak flashed out of nowhere and Queeny was gone. "Huh?" Bubbles grunted in surprise. _What on earth was that?_ Bubbles looked side to side. She then looked behind her to see Buttercup. No! Wait a second. This wasn't Buttercup. This was someone else. A boy with green eyes, and Black hair like Buttercups, but with three spike at the end of each side of his hair rather than one spike at each side like Buttercup. This boy was wearing a dark smoky gray short sleeved jacket with a green stripe in the middle and thinner green stripes at the end of his sleeves. He also had white pants and a white shirt, visible at the collar, under his jacket. This Boy was holding Queeny. Bubbles and this mysterious young hero gave each other the same innocent surprised look.

 **Evil Narrator** :

What! Another bug eyed freak in our midst. This guy better be evil! No i'm gonna have to have a talk with the writers!

 **Meanwhile:**

Buttercup dodged another spike, from Brute.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Buttercup said in frustration. Blossom thought for a moment.

"I have an idea!" She said. "Buttercup I need you to deflect the spikes with tornado-"

"Gotch ya!" Buttercup replied. Buttercup immediately began to fly in circles till a green mini tornado formed and deflected the spikes. One spike shot toward Brute and bounced off her head. Brute looked in Buttercups direction and scowled. Brute charged at Buttercup. Meanwhile Bubbles stared at the boy as the boy stared at her. Bubbles managed to speak.

"W… Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Breaker, who are you?" He replied.

"I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you" bubbles said politely.

"uh, Nice to meet you too" Breaker replied. he looked uncertain. "are you one of those bad-"

Before Breaker could finish his sentence, a Red flash tackled Bubbles into the building behind her. Bubbles opened her eyes to see another boy, With long orange jagged hair in a ponytail and three spiked bangs coming out of his dark red bandanna. He looked like Blossom, but with a darker shade of red, even darker than Brick. He wore the same thing as Breaker but with a Deep crimson red color rather than green. With his hand gripping her collar, he scowled at Bubbles, his crimson eyes made him look even more threatening.

"Blisk! You found Bummer!" Breaker exclaimed in surprise.

"And we found you, apparently." said Bummer. Bubbles looked at Bummer as gasped. Bummer looked like Boomer but with neatly brushed hair. One side neatly brushed out while the other side neatly brushes in. He seemed to be a lot more mature than the other two and like Blisk, Bummer also wore the same attire as Breaker, but instead of green or red, he had dark blue. All of these boys had black shoes and smoky gray wristbands on too.

"Are you ok bro?" Blisk asked Breaker. Breaker nodded.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Well in that case, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! Talking to this girl! She could be one of those powerpunk girls Jomo Momo was talking about!" Blisk scolded Berserk.

"Powerpunk girl? I'm not a powerpunk girl! I'm a powerpuff girl!" Bubbles exclaimed. Blisk got in her face.

"Oh yeah! Then how do we know your not lying?" He challenged.

"I don't know, but I have to go! My sisters and the Rowdyruff boys are fighting three very powerful evil girls and if I don't help them they might LOSE!" Bubbles blurted out before breaking out of Blisk's grip and zooming in the direction of the Plutonium house.

"Hey! Get back here!" Blisk yelled. He growled and zoomed after Bubbles. Breaker and Bummer followed him. Bubble was zooming through the town.

"What happened to this town?" she wondered. Bubbles heard Blisk's angry yowl and looked back to see of them in a distance behind her close enough to see and identify them but far enough where a normal person would have to yell in order for someone to hear them in that distance. An old a building collapsed and caught Bubbles' attention. Bubbles looked back again and the boys were gone. "Where did they go?" she said in suprise.

 **Crash!**

Blisk came down, from the ceiling, attempting to crash Bubbles to the ground, but Bubbles dodged in time. Blisk landed feet first into the ground causing a huge crater. The rubble from the ceiling he crashed through landed on top of him.

"Darn it!" He shouted before breaking threw the rubble.

Bubbles streaked into an old subway. Bubbles dodged falling concrete from the ceiling. She saw the exit of the subway ahead, but Bummer step in, from outside, and blocked Bubbles' way. He waited for her to stop. Bubble kept going and purposely crashed into him. Flabbergasted Bummer tried to get a hold on what just happened. As Bummer got his thoughts together and Bubbles jumped up on her feet.

"Sorry!" She apologized before zooming off to the Plutonium's house. Blisk was flying looking for Bubbles, when he saw Bummer lying on the ground and looking at the sky.

"Oh no!" he gasped and charged to his brothers side. Blisk looked at Bummer with great concern.

"Bummer! Are you ok?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine." Bummer replied. Blisk raised a curious eyebrow. Bummer didn't look injured. He wasn't wincing either. In matter of fact, he looked totally fine. Bummer seemed to be in deep thought. "Did that girl hurt you? Can you get up?" He pressed on.

"I'm not hurt, I can get up. I'm just thinking. I think better in this position." Bummer stated.

"Dude, sometimes you can be pretty weird." Blisk said "Come on, we have to catch that powerpunk girl."

"Blisk… I don't think she's a powerpunk girl…"

"Bummer! What are you talking about?"

"She didn't seem as violent as Jomo momo described the powerpunk girls. When she tackled me-"

"She tackled you!? That's it! No one messes with my brothers!"

"No, Blisk wait-" Bummer tried to stop him but Blisk streaked off in Bubbles direction. Bummer then got up and sigh in frustration. He then saw Breaker's green streak following Blisks red green.

"Guess Breaker is following Blisk." Bummer said in himself. Bummer looked at the colorful streaks for a moment before zooming off in their direction. Bubbles was She is five blocks away from the Plutonium house. Just as she thought she would join the battle Blisk tackled her to the ground. She looked up at Blisk, who was livid.

"You attacked my brother! You must be evil!" he growled.

"No! I just pushed him out the way! I have to go!" Bubbles said urgently.

"Why? To cause more mayhem?"

"Won't you listen to me!"

"Wait!" Berserk shouted. Blisk and Bubbles looked in Breakers direction. Breaker caught up, with Queeny on his back. Queeny was now awake. They landed next to Blisk and Bubbles. Breaker was trying to catch his breath.

"*pant* Sh… She's … telling *pant*… the truth." Breaker panted. Queeny jumped off Breakers back.

"She's good, she not a powerpunk girl!" She announced.

"Oh yeah? Then why did she attack Bummer?!" Blisk objected.

"Maybe because we attacked first!" Bummer remarked. Everyone looked at Bummer who was floating above them. Bummer had with his arms crossed and looked a little irritated. Blisk looked at Bubbles, who scowled at him. Blisk then looked at his brothers, then at Queeny. Blisk finally released Bubbles. Bubbles stood up and dust herself off. Blisk rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, ok I guess I was wrong…" He admitted.

"Uh yeah," Bubbles replied.

"heh, heh Sorry about that…" Blisk apologized.

"Its ok, bye." Bubbles zipped toward the plutonium house.

"Wait!" Bummer shouted. Bubbles stopped in mid stop.

"Where are you going?" Bummer asked.

"Sister! Evil girls! Trouble! Gotta go!" Bubbles briefed before zooming in the Plutonium house. The Three brother look at Queeny.

"Eh… Let me explain." Queeny said.


	10. COSMIC CANNONBALL!

**Hi people of the world! Wooooo Man! It took us a while to get this one out. Thanks for sticking around our story! We really appreciate you guys reading this story we made for the Powerpuff girls. And Now the moment you've been waiting for! Enjoy.**

* * *

Bubbles made it in the powerpunk's room. Brute had Buttercup by the collar and threw her to the ground. Blossom threw a punch, but Brute dodged and grabbed Blossom's arm, flipped her and smashed her to the ground. Brick punched Brute in the back and Butch kicked her in the stomach. Just as the battle seemed almost over Brat and Berserk began to stir. Brat closed her eyes to concentrate her tight bracelets off of her. Berserk was on her knees rubbing her head. Berserk then immediately looked at Bubbles with burning hatred in her eyes. Bubbles noticed, but it was too late. Berserk bolted leaving a burned line on the floor and slammed Bubbles in the gut, with her fist. Bubbles coughed as Berserk began to rapidly punch her. Buttercup kicked Berserk in the face, launching Berserk to the side. Buttercup then helped Bubbles up and Berserk attacked them. Blossom punched Brute and noticed Brat concentrating, she almost had her bracelet trap off. Blossom floated toward Brat, but Brute grabbed her foot.

"Don't let her get the rings off!" Blossom yowled as she kicked Brute in the face. They started exchanging blows. Boomer used laser vision on Brat. Brat screamed and the Bracelet ring went tight again. Brat scowled at Boomer with her teeth clenched and charged at Boomer.

"Ha ha! Jokes on you! You can't use your hands." Boomer taunted.

"I don't need them." Brat replied in a hostile tone. Boomer threw a punch, but Brat flipped over, dodging the punches, and kicked the back of Boomer's head. Then Brat grabbed him with her hair and began to charge her hair.

"Not this again!" Boomer panicked.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Brat jeered. Boomer gasp as Brat's hair squeezed. **POW!** Boomer felt the hair loosen its grip. Brat flipped and landed on her feet. She scowled at the one who punched her

"Ok this doppelganger appearance thing is getting old!" She growled. Blisk stood there with his fist still in the punch position he took when he punched Brat in the face. She smirked.

"So you're the evil blue girl right?" Blisk confirmed.

"Pretty smart blond, that's me." Brat sassed.

"That roles already been taken... Well except the pretty part." Blisk replied and grinned as he threw a punch at Brat. Brat blocked with her leg. Blisk kepting throwing punches and Brat continued to block. Blisk grunted as Brat's hair smacked him. _Ouch! That really stung._ Blisk thought as he winced. Boomer blasted Brat from behind, almost getting Blisk in the process. Blisk dodged just in time.

"Hey watch where you're aiming!" Blisk yelled at him.

"Sorry Bric- uh… hey you're not Brick!" Boomer exclaimed in realization. Brat launched her hair at him, but Breaker jumped in front of Boomer.

 **"** Breaker!" Blisk shouted. Breaker covered his eyes and a green force field formed around him. Brat's hair hit the force field, but did no damage. Boomer looked at Breaker in surprise.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Blisk asked in awe.

"I don't know." Breaker answered a bit confused. Bummer struck Brat from behind.

"Breaker, stool knock!" Blisk called. As Brat got up, Blisk streaked to her and made a silly face, catching Brat off guard. Brat took a step back, but Breaker had zoomed behind her and got on his knee putting his hands over his head and Brat tripped over Breaker and fell back. Bummer walked up to Blisk and Breaker.

"Really? Stool knock?" Bummer said.

"Yeah, got a better name?" Blisk challenged.

"A few."

"Don't be a hater."

Blossom, Brick, and Butch all manage to crash Brute to the ground. They all blasted at her, Brute screamed as she was caught in the blast.

"Keep it up, I have an idea." Blossom said. As Blisk and Bummer were talking, Breaker and Boomer flew down to them. Brat was about to get up, but Blossom charged over and punched her in the air. Brat stopped herself, but before she could acts Blossom blasted her and launched Brat back into the blast that had Brute. Blossom continued blasting looked at Boomer and the other three strange boy, who appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, can you give us a hand?" She asked.

"Sure thing!" Blisk replied as he formed and red blast. His brothers followed his lead and they all added to the and Brute scream louder. Boomer looked at them, and then shrugged and adds his own blast. Berserk heard her sister's screams. She turns, but stops herself.

 _Can't get distracted!_ She coached herself. It's was starting to get harder and harder. Berserk could barely concentrate. Green girl punches, Berserk dodged. Blue girl blast, and Berserk blocks. Green Kicks Berserk block, Blue strikes Berserk dodges. Blue, dodge Green, duck? Kick! punch! No Dodges, wait! Blue punch! Green, green, blue, green, green, blue, Green green, blu- Pink? **POW!** Blossom kicked Berserk right in the chin, then Buttercup and Bubbles both super punched Berserk in the powerful blast her sisters were caught in.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the powerpunk girls screamed in agony.

"Keep it up! Buttercup, Bubbles! Follow me!" Blossom instructed. Blossom then flew out the house and continued flying up. Buttercup and Bubbles followed.

"Where are they going?" Blisk wondered.

"I don't know just keep blasting." Bummer said.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew up in space. They stopped and looked at the earth. Blossom used her supervision and spotted their target.

"Alright girls!" Blossom said. "Lets finish this!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all get in cannon ball position and began to decend. They fall threw at atmosphere getting hotter.

"COSMIC CANNONBALL!" They yelled as they went down. Their streams glow and they form into one black cannon ball of power. They reach the earth.

Meanwhile:

Blisk, Bummer, Breaker and the ruffs were still blasting the powerpunk girls. Brick smirked.

"Heh! I could do this all day" He chuckled in satisfaction. Blisk heard something in the distance and looked up to see a big commit looking cannonball.

"Woah!" He shouted in surprise. "Hey watch out!" He warned. Everyone stopped zapping and looked up. They look astonished, but then panicked. They all jumped in different corners for cover. The Powerpunk girls were rubbing their heads, when they look up and saw the cosmic cannonball.

"Oh Crud" Brute said before it struck. A Huge ball of light covered the whole area muting all sounds. Blisk got up and moaned as the ringing sound in his ear began to fade. He rubs his head, but then jumped up on his feet looking around worried for his brothers.

"Breaker!? Bummer!?" Blisk called.

"Over here!" Bummer called back. Bummer helped Breaker up and they walk over to Blisk.

"Are you guys ok?" Blisk asked.

"Yes, and you?" Bummer replied.

"I'm good" Blisk replied. Brick got up, followed by Butch and Boomer. The smoke began to clear, revealing the powerpuff girls were standing over the powerpunk girls, who were unconscious. They look around. The floor remained stable, but the walls were ready to fall at any moment. They looked down at their new fallen foes.

"We really knocked them out." Bubbles said.

"Now what?" Buttercup asked as she crossed her arms and scowled.

"We should get the rowdyruff boys home before they cause trouble" Blossom replied.

"Wait, guys! I saw the town and it was broken!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"A town can't be broken dummy!" Buttercup replied.

"But it is, the streets are cracked, there falling buildings and the sky look polluted!" Bubbles argued.

"I guess we can ask those guys over there about it" Blossom said.

Blisk was astonished by the condition of the room.

"Wow! They really did a number on this room!"

"Yeah and those bad girls are out cold!" Breaker added.

"Hey! Do you think we could do that move too?" Blisk proposed.

"Yeah let's do it!" Breaker agreed. The two began to charge off, but Bummer grabbed them by their feet.

"Now's not the time." Bummer said.

"But it's so cool!" Breaker complained.

"Yeah don't you want to try it?" Blisk said.

"Hi." Blossom greeted.

Blisk, Breaker, and Bummer all froze, and then looked to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Bubbles waved and Breaker waved back.

"Hey Bubbles!" Breaker said.

"Hi Breaker." Bubbles replied. Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles in suprise.

"You already know them?" Buttercup asked her.

"Oh um. Yeah I met them my way back here. He tackled me." Bubbles said as she pointed at Blisk.

"Hey, in my defense, you fit Jomo momo's description of the evil blue one." Blisk defended himself.

"Jomo momo?" Blossom repeated in a perplexed manner. "Did you mean Mojo jojo?" Blosson questioned.

"Who's Mojo jojo?" Blisk replied. The rowdyruff boys flew over to the conversation.

"What are you sissies talking about?" Brick jeered. Blisk, Buttercup and Bubbles all scowled at Brick.

"Who you calling sissies!" they said in unison.

"Guys! This is no time for fighting" Blossom said. _We'll have to go home, if we stay any longer then the rowdyruff boy's will cause too much trouble._ Blossom thought. "It's about time we go home."

"Good! This place stinks, anyway" Brick

"um Blossom, how do we get home?" Bubbles asked.

"The same way we came..." Blossom answered. "Through the mirror." Blossom assumed. The Rowdyruff boys look at Blossom in surprise. "What?" Blossom asked. Butch and Brick turn their attention on Boomer and gave him threatening looks. This perplex the powerpuff girls even more and got Blisk, Bummer, and Breaker's, who had moved off to the side, attention. "Whats going on?" Blossom asked in suspicion.

"Take a look for yourself." brick scowled as he pointed at the broken mirror. The powerpuff girls look at the shattered mirror, Brick pointed out and gasp as they saw that the mirror was broken.

"What happened to the mirror!?" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Why don't ya ask block head here for yourself? Butch said as he slapped Boomer upside the head. Buttercup tackled Boomer.

"You better have a good reason for this!" buttercup growled.

"Everyone calm down." Blossom commanded. "We have to be settle about this. Now Bummer... WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Blossom suddenly yelled.

"Its the dumb mirrors fault! I tried go through it, but it broke." Boomer explained.

"WHAT!" the girls exclaimed.

"Just great! Now we're stuck here." Buttercup complained

"Not necessarily Buttercup. We've noticed a lot of weird things about this place." Blossom said.

"Yeah, so what?" Buttercup replied.

 **"** A particular thing I've noticed is how the're multiple people here that seem like the opposite of people we know from home. Those evil girl must be the opposite of us, Queenie is Princesses counter part, and then there's those guys over there." Blossom said and points at Blisk, Breaker and Bummer. They look with interest. "Well you already get the point. So if there is another us, there is other-"

"Professor!" bubbles blurted out in joy. Blossom frowned.

"Well that is true but-"

 **Slam!** The door burst open catching everyone's attention.

"What the heck is going on in here!" Screamed the man that slammed the door open.

* * *

 **So... That happened... AWESOME! Leave comments on what you think. Tell us what you would like to see or what you like about it. Whatever you want to say... Just as long as there is no cussing. Thanks! :D And stay tuned.**


	11. A Way Back Home

**Hey Guys. This is the Powerpuff girls Image Fright Finale! It took a while it get this out. But it is finally out! Thank you guys. For reading. It was a Great ride. Now. Here the moment you've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the heck is going on in here!" The man that slammed the door open screamed in outrage. Everyone stared at the strange new comer. He was a strange man that looks exactly like professor Utonium. His hair was black and spiked back. He wore a white armor suit with an upside down triangle, outlined in red, in the middle of the chest area. He had white side plates that stuck up, with red outlines. And a red area of the suit where the belt would probably be. Breaker whispered to his brothers.

"Is that Oppressor Plutonium?" Breaker whispered.

"Must be…" Blisk assumed. Breaker, Bummer, and Blisk were high in the air, seeing how the scene plays out. Oppressor Plutonium stared at the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. They stare at him as well. Oppressor Plutonium looked at the banged up room. He then looked at them again. Then he slowly looked down to see the Powerpunk girls out cold. This caught him off guard. He puts his hands behind his back as if he were going to stand and talk. They all just gaze at him, unsure of what to do. Oppressor Plutonium then yanked his hands out from behind and in his hands are blasting guns. He shot at them and they dodged. Buttercup immediately charged at oppressor plutonium and kicked him in the face. The oppressor passed out and lied there motionless.

"Well we can't use him anymore." Said Brick.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles examined in outrage.

"Don't worry, he wasn't who I had in mind." Blossom said.

"Then who did you have in mind?" Bubbles asked.

"Well there's only one other guy that should be able to help us. Or should I say, Monkey." Blossom said.

"Ohhhhhhh… I don't get it." said Boomer, causing everyone to slaps their foreheads. Bubbles whispered in Boomers ear.

"What! Why Mojo?" Boomer exclaimed.

"Not Mojo. Jomo." Blossom said as she looked at Blisk, Breaker, and Bummer.

"Whose Jomo?" Boomer asked.

*Meanwhile*

Queeny was outside the Oppressor's house. She was playing with the grass to help ease her boredom.

"I can't believe they expect me to go home. I wanna help too!" Queeny whined. She then heard a slam and looked up. A couple moments later, a laser shot out of the window. Queeny jumped on her feet. "That Must have been from the Powerpunks girls!" She said in surprise. She then hears a thud.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled.

"Oh no! That was Bubbles voice. They need my help!" Queen exclaimed. She started to rush to the door, but stopped at the door. She began to think. "Hold on… " She said in thought. "Bubbles didn't sound distressed. She sounded more annoyed. Maby an Argument? You know what? I don't care, I going in there." Queeny decided. She opened the front door of the Plutonium's house.)

The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys were staring at Blisk, Breaker, and Bummer, expecting them to help.

"No!" Blisk said. They all looked surprised.

"What!?" They exclaimed in unison.

"We barely even know you guys." Blisk explained.

"But we're good." Bubbles said.

"Come on Blisk they need Jomo's help to get back home." Breaker advocated.

"It might be risky, but I say we help." Bummer agreed with Breaker.

"Yeah and we are superheros. It our job to help others in need." Breaker added.

"It's our job to keep this town in one piece." Blisk argued. "We are not bringing them home." Bummer and Breaker frowned and stared at Blisk. "We're not doing it" Blisk said stubbornly. They continued to stare at Blisk.

The Blisk, Breaker, Bummer, the puffs and the ruffs all flew out of the windows. Blossom was holding Brute, Buttercup was holding Berserk and Brat and Bubbles was holding oppressor Plutonium. Everyone was following Blisk's lead. Blisk scowled with his arms crossed.

"I can't believe we're doing this." He grumbled. Breaker looked at Blisk and smiled. Blisk rolled his eyes.

Queeny made it up stairs to the powerpunk's room. She took a minuete to catch her breath.

"I'm here!" She shouted. Queeny froze as she saw streaks of different shades of red, blue and green zoom out the window. "Man… where are they going?" She pouted. Queeny looked around, but saw no one else. She put her fingers to her chin as she thought. She then looked out the window. "They were going in that direction. Hey! I have a friend who lives in that direction. Maybe he can help me find them." Queeny said out loud and then headed for the front door. As she passed the halls and rooms she spotted oppressor Plutonium lab. She stopped and looked at it. "Hmmm…" She hummed in thought.

The Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys, Blisk, Bummer, and Breaker spotted a laboratory built on a mountainous, dormant volcano in the middle of Vile Town. They landed at the front door and set the Plutoniums together on the ground. They all start for the door but Blisk blocked the entrance.

"Wait here so I can give Jomo momo a warning that we're have guest." Blisk told them.

"Why? Is there a booby trap or something?" Butch asked.

"Sort of..." Blisk said

"What kind of answer is that?" Brick challenged.

"One I'm tempting to let you figure out yourself!" Blisk said in annoyance. Bummer instantly put his hand on Blisk's should. Blisk looked at him. Bummer lifted a disapproving eyebrow and Blisk rolled his eyes and opened the door and went in.

"Think fast!" Jomo momo yelled. The puffs, ruffs, Breaker, and Bummer hear a swoosh then a zap.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked.

"A test. Every once in awhile Jomo momo sets traps to test our reflexes." Breaker answered.

"What if someone came to visit?" Bubbles asked.

"We all have a secret individual-" Breaker stopped himself as he caught Bummer signaling him to be quiet.

"What?" Bubbles questioned.

"Uh… Hey look!" Breaker exclaimed and pointed at something. Everyone looked at where Breaker pointed and Breaker zoomed in Jomo's house. They look back and saw that Breaker was gone. They all then look at Bummer and a nervous sweat wad ran down his head.

"Uh… Hey." Bummer awkwardly said. They all stood there in awkward silence.

 **Slip and Bam!**

"Ow!" Breaker yelped. Everyone looked at the door. Bummer was reliefed when the door finally opened. They all look up at the monkey that went by the name of Jomo momo. The Puffs and Ruffs stared at him in awe. Jomo momo had an orange suit on that revealed His hairless legs. They saw that Jomo momo had yellowish skin, black fur, and orange eyes. Like Mojo jojo, Jomo momo had a helmet to cover his large brain, but where there was normally purple stripes on the helmet there was green stripes instead. He had a green cape, greenish gloves and greenish boots, an orange necklace with a j on it and a light greenish belt. Jomo gave them the same astounded expression they gave him. Blisk and Breaker floated from behind to Jomo's sides. Blisk landed right next to Bummer and Breaker stayed in the air rubbing his head.

"Well… Here he is." Blisk said impatiently. They snapped out of their awe and Blossom cleared her throat.

"Right… Uh… Hi Mr. Jomo, I'm Blossom. These are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff girls and well these guys here are the Rowdyruff boys." Blossom introduced. Jomo looks at the Powerpunk girls and Oppressor Plutonium. He pointed at them and raise a questioning eye brow.

"Is That who I think it is?" Jomo momo asked.

"I believe they are the Powerpunk girls and the other professor" Blossom replied.

"The Other…Professor?" Jomo repeated in question.

"I'll start from the beginning." Blossom said.

"Wait. Let's put oppressor Plutonium and the Powerpunk girls in safe cells first. We don't want them causing more ruckus." Jomo momo proposed.

Queeny was in Oppressor Plutonium's lab. She looked around and found a jet pack.

"Ooo! I can use this, but I'll have to make some modifications. Let's see how the inside is doing." she spoke outloud even though no one was there but her. Queeny pulled out a screwdriver and unscrewed some screws to take off the top. She looked and began messing with the inside.

Everyone was inside Jomo's house. They were in a room with couches and chairs.

"So you need help to find a way back to your home because the powerpunks mirror was the key to your return and now it is broken?" Jomo momo summarized.

"Yes" Blossom confirmed.

"And how did the mirror break again?" Jomo asked.

Brick pointed to Boomer

"Because this doofus ran into it." he said.

"Yeah because this doofus ran into it" Boomer repeated. **Pow!** "Ouch!" Boomer yelped as Brick punched the top of his head.

"I was talking about you, Stupid!" Brick said to boomer in annoyance.

"There's no need for violence. If the mirror didn't work at that point, then it wouldn't work now." Jomo momo said.

"Then how do we get home?" Buttercup asked.

"I can make you a dimension traveling machine" Jomo momo answered.

"A dimension traveling machine?" The powerpuff girls said at once.

"Yes. You're definitely not from any part of the timeline, because judging by your story, everyone here that is good is bad where your from, thus meaning either some time in the future we all turn bad or you're from another dimension." Jomo momo explained.

"Yeah, I'm gonna vote for the dimension idea." Blisk said.

"Me too." Jomo momo agreed.

"Ok so when will the dimension travel machine be done?" Buttercup questioned.

"Well, I started to build a dimension travel machine while back, but if was a project for me and my little pupil. I stopped because I haven't seen her in a while and we were supposed to finish it together." Jomo momo said.

"What happened to her?" Bubbles asked.

"She just stopped coming." Jomo momo replied.

"Do we know your pupil?" Blisk asked.

"No. Not here that is." Jomo momo said. "She stopped coming before I made your three. So I doubt that you've met her."

"Oh." Blisk replied.

"Well I better get started. It's a shame I couldn't finish this project with-" Jomo was interrupted by a scream coming from the outside. Everyone rushed outside and saw a figure screaming from a distance. The figure got closer and closer and they soon realize that it was Queeny on a jet pack.

"Woaahhhhhhhhh!" Queeny yelled. Everyone looked surprised. They saw that Queeny was heading straight toward them and not stopping. They screamed and dodged out the way. Everyone managed to get out of the way except for Boomer. Boomer screamed and Queeny crashed into him. Everyone looked at them, flabbergasted. Queeny got up and rubbed her head. She looked at Boomer who was dazed. Brick and Butch bust out laughing.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Queeny apoligized.

"When did the little birdies get here?" Boomer said.

Queeny looked toward Buttercup and everyone else.

"Buttercup! And Everyone else! At Jomo's house? Wow! That was convenient." Queeny said.

"Long time no see little pupil" Jomo said with a happy smile.

"Jomo!" Queeny exclaimed as she ran to Jomo momo and hugged him.

"Wait. Queeny's! Your pupil?" Blisk said in surprise.

"Yes, you guys met before?" Jomo momo responded.

"Yeah, Breaker saved me from crashing into a building." Queeny explained. Breaker rubbed the back of his head and smiled shyly. "And Blisk and Bummer and Bubbles was there too. How do you know them?"

"They introduce us to Jomo" Bubbles told Queeny.

"He's our Dad." Bummer clarified.

"Wait! When How?" Queeny said in surprise.

"I made them not too long ago, but you weren't here to see." Jomo said.

"Wow. Well what's going on now?" Queeny asked.

"Remember when we started our Dimension traveling machine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we need to finish it to bring them back home."

"Queeny knows how to build a Dimension traveling machine?" Blisk said in surprise.

"I know how to build lots of things. Jomo taught me." Queeny said. Everyone seemed to be really surprised about this fact.

"So your like. Really smart?" Berserk asked

"Yep." Queeny replied.

"Definitely the opposite of princess." Blossom commented, causing Bubbles to giggle.

"Alright Queeny. Lets get to work." Jomo momo said. Queeny followed Jomo momo out of the room, leaving the everyone else to talk.

"So… How did you guys meet Bubble?" Blossom asked.

"Well it all started when Bummer got lost." Breaker began. "Me and Blisk were looking for him and then I saw something moving fast through the air"

Queeny and Jomo are in Jomo's lab. Queeny held up her jet pack.

"Hey Jomo. When we finished the Dimension traveling machine do you think you can take a look at this jet pack?" Queeny asked. "I fixed it but there's still some problems I need help with."

"Where did you get the technology to build it?" Jomo asked.

"Well I didn't actually build it from scratch. I found it in Oppressor plutonium lab."

"Now Queeny. You know better than to steal. Even if it's from a villain." Jomo scolded. Queeny lowered her head in shame.

"I know…I'm sorry." she apoligized..

"Just don't do it again." Jomo said and patted her head.

"Ok… Can I still keep it?"

"No it's not yours… But we can make you a jet pack of your own."

"Really?!" Queeny exclaimed in excitement.

"After we finish this Dimension traveling machine."

"Ok!"

Everyone else was still chillin.

"Ah, so that's what happened." Blossom understood.

"So whats do you like to do for fun?" Bubbles asked.

"Beat up bad guys." Blisk replied as he punched his fist to his hand.

"That's sounds like like Buttercup." Blossom observed.

"Yeah, well bad guys are stupid." Buttercup said.

"I know right?" Blisk agreed.

"If you ask me your all stupid." Brick insulted.

"Yeah? Well no one asked you." Blisk countered.

"Guys. Let's keep this a fight free zone." Bummer interjected.

"He he I could go for a fight!" Butch laughed. Butch then punched Boomer in the face

"Ow!" Boomer whined.

"That's a jacked up way to treat your brother." Blisk said.

"Yeah? Well It's our way." Brick argued.

"Hey guys lets be nice." Breaker urged.

"Make me!" Brick sneered.

"I'll make you!" Blisk growl

"Guys! Just get along for a little longer ok?" Blossom tried to keep the peace.

"And why should we do that?" Butch said.

Buttercup got in Butch's face

"Because we wanna go home and their the only way we can go home. So chill out!" Buttercup growled. Butch crossed his arms and scowled to the side.

"hpht!" He moped. Everyone stood there silent.

"So what's your team name?" Blossom asked.

"Our team name?" Blisk repeated in thought.

"Yeah" Blossom responded. "like we're..."

The powerpuff girls got into a pose as they name their team name.

"The Powerpuff girls!"

"We don't have a team name." Breaker told them.

"Why?" Bubbled wondered.

"Never thought of it." Bummer shrugged.

"Ooo! I have an idea. How about we come up with a team name for you guys together?" Bubbles suggested.

"Ok. sounds like fun." Breaker agreed.

"I got it!" Blisk exclaimed. "The Super Awesome Three!" Everyone one looked at Blisk with a blank face. "Tough crowd." Blisk commented.

"The super guys!" Breaker named.

"That's almost as bad as the awesome three" Bummer stated.

"Hey!" Blisk objected.

"Hey. What about-" Bubbles began.

"The rowdyright boys." Queeny interjected. Everyone looked at Queeny and Jomo who had the Dimension traveling machine.

"Finished already?" Blisk asked.

"Yeah! It was already almost done when we got to it." Queeny replied. Jomo momo turned on the dimension traveling machine and a colorful portals swirls and formed. Everyone looked at each other with sad eyes. They all say their goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Bubbles." Breaker told her.

"I'm gonna miss you Breaker." Bubbles said. Bubbles and Breaker shed tears as they hugged each other. Queeny walked up to Buttercup.

"We will see eachother again… right?" Queeny asked.

"I don't know." Buttercup replied. Queeny hugged Buttercup.

"No! We will see each other again! And when we do, I'll be a superhero just like you. Maybe even a Powerpuff girl.

Blisk tapped Buttercup on the shoulder. Buttercup turned to face him.

"Hey. I guess this is goodbye." he said.

"Yeah..." Buttercup replied.

"You know. Your pretty cool. I hope we get to hang out some time. Maybe even do an epic trick like that cosmic cannonball you and your sisters did. How did you do that?" Blisk asked.

"Fly in space and do a cannonball." Buttercup informed. Blossom and Bummer looked at each other.

"So… It was nice meeting you guys." Blossom said.

"Yeah." Bummer agreed.

"You don't talk much do you?" Blossom assumed.

"Nope." bummer confirmed.

"Do you ever smile?" Blossom asked.

"Sometimes." Bummer replied.

"Why so serious?"

"Somebody's gotta be."

"Right. Well, guess its good bye." Blossom said and then held out her hand. Bummer grabbed it and they shook hands.

"It was fun." Bummer said.

"Yeah." Blossom replied. After saying there goodbyes, the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs flew up to the Portal. The Rowdyruff boys flew in first.

"We'll miss you!" Bubbles said.

"Goodbye everyone!" Blossom waved.

"Bye!" Said Queeny and the Rowdyright boys. The powerpuff girls fly in the portal. Jomo momo walked over to it and turned it off.

"I can't wait! I'm going to be a Powerpuff girl!" Queeny declared in excitement.

"But how can you be a powerpuff girl if their all the way into another dimension?" Breaker pointed out.

Queeny gasped.

"Your right!" She realized. "Hmmm… I guess I'll just have to be on your super team."

 **"** Wait!" Blisk objected. "You can't be on our team. We're the Rowdyright BOYS… And you're not a boy!"

"Fine. We'll just have to change the name then. Let's see. The Rowdy Do Gooders. That's a good one." Queeny said.

"You can't just change our name like that!" Blisk fumed.

"Sure I can. I did make it up."

"Girl!"

"Well I like it. The Rowdy do gooders, here to save the day." Breaker cut in.

"Has a nice ring to it." Bummer agreed.

"Fine!" Blisk scowled and crossed his arms. Jomo momo chuckles.

"Kids. Got to love them." He said in amusement.

The Powerpuff girls mirror started to swirl in colors like before. The Puff, and Ruffs' screams echoed from the mirror as they traveled.. They all fell out the mirror and land in a dog pile. They got up and the Rowdyruff boys start rambling on about the trip.

"Dude that was awesome. I punch them and kick and that red girl didn't have a chance against me!"

"Did you see when I threw them down and bam! No Dude I beat them down!"

"I punched them. I zapped them. I did awesome. Yeah! So Cool!"

As the Rowdyruff boys ramble on the Powerpuff girls reflect on what happened.

"Well, that was something" Blossom commented. but I wonder. How did our mirror do that in the first place?" Blossom wondered.

" It doesn't work anymore." Bubbles said. Blossom began to think of all the possibilities on how it happened when **POW!** Bricks socked Blossom in the face with his fist. Blossom crashed into the wall.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled. Blossom rubbed her head and looked at Brick in outrage.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" She scowled in annoyance.

"You still owe us a rematch from yesterday." Brick said.

"Ok your on." Blossom replied. The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys charged at each other and the Narrator laughed

 **Narrator** :

Ha ha ha. Kids will be kids. So looks like the day have been saved. Thanks to… The Powerpuff Girls. Oh and the Rowdyruff boys…

* * *

 **The End. Guys thanks you for reading and commenting. We worked on this project for so long and had fun making. During the development of this story we've made a lot of changes. In matter of fact... There is an alternate ending to this story. If you would like to see the alternate ending comment on it. I would need at least 5 comments on the alternate ending in order to show you guys. Once again, thank you!**


	12. Alternate ending

**Hey guys. So Here is the deal. The Alternate ending ends the same way as the ending now, but just in a different path.**

 **If you would like to read the alternate ending go on ahead.**

 **Alternate ending is named: Bubble's Catch!**

 **Go Ahead to the next Chapter :-D**

 **Also! I edited the story to be in story format, but The alternate ending is going to stay in script format. ENJOY!**


	13. Bubbles Catch

**Hey Everybody! I Know I said I would wait until I got five comment on the posting the alternate ending, but I really wanted to show the alternate ending. So I have Decided to post the Alternate ending. By the way. This is Path 2. The Alternate Ending. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Brute** : No one will get past me.

(Everyone charges at Brute and all fight at once. Buttercup goes in for a kick, but Brute tornado spins Buttercup in place with one hand while Kicking Brick in the face. Boomer uses laser vision to strike Brute, but Brute deflects it on Butch.)

 **Butch** : Ahhhh! Boomer! Stop you dumbo!

 **Brute** : Is this all you've got?

(Blossom socks Brute on top of the head, causing Brute to letting go of Buttercup. As Buttercup, and Brick regain their composure Boomer stops zapping and apologized to the livid Butch. They all attack Brute again. Meanwhile Bubbles had sneaked out while everyone else was busy fighting. Bubbles bolts in the direction Queeny was thrown. Bubbles speeds up.)

 _ **Bubbles mind**_ _: Oh, I hope it's not too late!_

(Bubbles spots a tiny dot ahead. She squints. Bubbles speeds up and sees that that dot was Queeny.)

 **Bubble** : Wow, that mean girl threw her pretty hard.

(Bubbles notices that they are now in a busted up townsville and that Queeny is heading towards a building.)

 **Bubbles** : Oh no!

(Bubbles Flies as fast as she can to Queeny. She comes up with a little more speed.)

 **Bubble** : Just a little more

(Bubbles gives one more jolt of energy in her speed and grabs Queeny's foot. Yes! She got Queeny's foot. Just one more. And… Yes! Bubbles got a hold of Queeny's other foot. Bubbles slows down and they come to a stops. Bubbles Gets a better hold of Queeny and flies to a safer location. They land in a more grassy area around the center of the town. Queeny starts to wake up. She puts her hand on her head and Bubbles sets her down.)

 **Queeny** : uuuhh… What happened?

 **Bubbles** : You got knocked out.

 **Queeny** : How?

 **Bubbles** : You were punched. I got to go and help the others. Sorry bye.

 **Queeny** : Wait!

(Queeny looks side to side. She then looks at Bubbles.)

 **Queeny** : Are we in the middle of Viletown?

(Bubbles shrugs)

 **Bubbles** : I don't know

 **Queeny** : You Buttercup's sister right?

 **Bubbles** : Yep

 **Queeny** : Then you're not from around here… Ok, Thank you

 **Bubbles** : You're welcome, bye

 **Queeny** : Bye.

(Queeny waves good bye as Bubbles zooms to the Oppressors house.)

 **Queeny** : Ok… So I'm in the middle of viletown. That means I should be…

(Queeny stop talking as soon as she turns around. She looks up at a laboratory built on a mountainous, dormant volcano. Queeny smiles.)

 **Queeny** : Bingo

(Bubbles makes it back to the Battle. Bubbles flies through the window. Brute is still shooting spikes at everyone and looks at Bubbles. Brute tries to blast Bubbles with laservision. Bubbles dodges with a surprised yelp. Brute then uses her other hand to shoot spikes at Bubbles. Bubbles dodges while saying)

 **Bubbles** : Eeeeep!

 **Brute** : Ugh, Stay still you little worm

(Everyone is still stuck dodging the spikes coming from Brute.)

 **Buttercup** : This is getting us nowhere!

(Blossom thinks.)

 **Blossom** : I have a plan

 **Buttercup** : I'm listening

 **Blossom:** Buttercup. I need you to deflect the spikes with a tornado

 **Buttercup** : I'm on it!

(Buttercup spins in a circle over and over again getting faster and faster till a green tornado is formed sucking in the spikes. Blossom streaks over to Bubbles.)

 **Blossom** : Bubbles. I need you to distract that our opponent.

 **Bubbles** : Roger that!

(Bubbles zooms to where Buttercup is and uses a supersonic scream on Brute. Brute stops shooting spikes and covers her ears. The green tornado slows down and eventually form to a spinning Buttercup, who eventually comes to a stop. Buttercup looks at Bubbles and then at Brute, who is still covering her ears to block out Bubbles supersonic scream. Buttercup using laservision to combine with Bubbles supersonic scream. Brute screams in agony as her ears take in the painful deafening sound of Bubbles supersonic scream and body feels the burning sensation of Buttercups laservision. Bubbles and Buttercup stop. Brute Collapse, to the ground, on her knees. She winces and then shoots spikes them the two super sisters. Bubbles and Buttercup dodges and smirk at each other. Blossom Flies over to the rowdyruff boys.)

 **Blossom** : While Bubbles and Buttercup are distracting we will attack from behind. Then we give one big final blast.

 **Boomer** : When do we go?

 **Blossom** : Now!

(Blossom and the rowdyruff boys charge. Bubbles uses Supersonic scream on Brute again and stops when Buttercup punches Brute in the face. Brute gets up, but Blossom and the rowdyruff boys all kick Brute from behind. Brute crashes into her sisters.)

 **Blossom** : Alright! Time for the last blow!

 **The Powerpuff girls** : Yee ah!

(The Powerpuff girls combine their energy into a single powerful blast and blast the powerpunks girls)

 **The Rowdyruff boys** : Yeah!

(The Rowdyruff boys all also blast the powerpunk girls with all their mighty. The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys have the [powerpunk girls catch in their mega powerful blast.)

 **The powerpunk girls** : AHHHHHHH!

(The Powerpunk girls soon pass out and the mega powerful blast comes to an end. Blossom floats over to the powerpunk girls to check if their really unconscious. Blossom pokes Brat.)

 **Blossom** : They're not getting up. They're really unconscious.

(Blossom float away from the powerpunk girls and looks at her sisters and the rowdyruff boys.)

 **Blossom** : We defeated them

(Everyone looks at eachother for a while. Then all of a sudden they sigh in relief as they collapse to the ground. They all lay on their backs panting in victory.)

 **Boomer** : We *Pant* did it *Pant* *Pant*

 **Brick** : Of course we *Pant* *Pant* we did it. *Pant* No one can beat us!

 **Bubble** : Can we *Pant* Go home now *Pant* *Pant*

 **Butch** : But how?

(They all get back on their feet.)

 **Blossom** : Well we got here through the mirror so that's how we'll get back.

(The Rowdyruff boys eye's widen in shock.)

 **Blossom** : What?

(Brick and Butch both look at Boomer with indignation. Boomer gives a nervous chuckle. This action earns a perplexed expression from the powerpuff girls. They begin to grow suspicious.)

 **Blossom** : What's going on?

 **Brick** : Take a look for yourself

(Brick points to the broken glass that was once the mirror. The Powerpuff girls all look at where Brick is pointing. They eyes grow big as they gasp in shock.)

 **Bubbles** : WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MIRROR!

 **Butch** : Why don't you ask blockhead, here!

(Butch punches Boomer in the head as he talks.)

 **Boomer** : Ow!

(Buttercup zooms over to Boomer and grabs him by the collar.)

 **Buttercup** : You Better have a really good explanation for this!

(Buttercup throws Boomer to the ground.)

 **Blossom** : Everyone calm down. We have to be settle about this. Now Boomer… WHAT DID YOU DO!

(Everyone flinches at Blossom's sudden out burst.)

 **Boomer** : I… Sort of eh he… Broke the mirror with my face.

 **The powerpuff girls** : What!

(Boomer cowers with his hands over his head.)

 **Buttercup** : Great! Now what do we do?

 **Blossom** : Well… Judging by what we saw today, this has to be another dimension of some sort. So if there is another us in this dimension then there is another-

 **Bubbles** : (Cheerfully) Professor!

 **Blossom** : Well that is true but…

(Blossom is interrupted with a Slam from the door.)

 **Oppressor Plutonium** : Gr aaaaahhhh! What the heck is going on in here!?

(Everyone stares at the strange new comer. They see a strange man that looks exactly like professor utonium. His hair was black and spiked back. He wore a white armor suit with an upside down triangle, outlined in red, in the middle of the chest area. He had white side plates that stick up, with red outlines. And a red area of the suit where the belt would probably be. Oppressor Plutonium stares at the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys. They stare at him. Oppressor Plutonium looks at the banged up room. He then looks at them again. Then he slowly looks down to see the powerpunk girls out cold. This catches him off guard. He puts his hands behind his back. They all just gaze at him. Then he yanks his hands out from behind and in his hands are blasting guns. He shoots at them and they dodge. Buttercup immediately charges at oppressor plutonium and kicks him in the face. The oppressor passes out and lies there motionless.)

 **Brick** : Well we can't use him anymore.

 **Bubbles** : Buttercup!

 **Blossom** : Don't worry, he wasn't who I had in mind.

 **Bubble** : Oh. Then who did you have in mind?

 **Blossom** : I know the perfect monkey for the job.

 **Boomer** : ooooh, I don't get it

(Butch slaps himself in the head and everyone selfs gives Boomer the "Really?" look. Bubbles whispers in his ear.)

 **Boomer** : What! Why Mojo!?

(Brick slaps himself in the head.)

 **Blossom** : Well Boomer, it seems that we're in a different dimension where everyone is the opposite of what they are at home. So considering that, it would make sense that here. Mojo jojo is good.

(Boomer tries to process what Blossom just said. Brick and Butch scowl.)

 **Bubbles** : But where can we find Mojo jojo?

(Blossom and Buttercup slaps themself in their foreheads in disbelief. Everyone, except Boomer who is still thinking, looks at Bubbles in annoyance.)

 **Bubbles** : What?

(The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys are flying through the air leaving their colorful streaks behind them. They spot a laboratory built on a mountainous, dormant volcano in the middle of Vile Town)

 **Bubbles** : This Place looks familiar

(Blossom points to the Laboratory built on the a mountainous, dormant volcano in the middle of Vile Town)

 **Blossom** : That must be Mojo's house. Let's go!

(They Land at the front door. Bubbles looks over at a spot a little far off.)

 **Bubbles** : Yeah i've been here…

 **Blossom** : Bubble! Pay attention

 **Bubble** : Oh sorry.

 **Buttercup** : Why didn't we just crash through the roof?

 **Blossom** : Because we would break the roof

 **Buttercup** : So

 **Blossom** : So that would be rude

 **Buttercup** : He's never been polite to townville

 **Blossom** : This is a different Mojo jojo.

 **Buttercup** : Uh, Whatever…

(In the laboratory is a Monkey with an orange suit on that revealed His hairless legs. This talking Monkey had yellowish skin, black fur, and orange eyes. Like Mojo, He had a helmet to cover his large brain, but where there was normally purple stripes on the helmet there was green stripes instead. He had a green cape, greenish gloves and greenish boots, an orange necklace with a j on it and a light greenish belt. In front of the Monkey was three little boys.)

 **The Monkey** : Alright boys, it about time we give you a team name. But first we must wait for Qu-

(The Monkey is interrupted by a giant Bang! At the door. The door falls over and crashes to the ground revealing the powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys with Buttercup in front.)

 **Blossom** : Buttercup!

 **Buttercup** : What? I knocked at the door didn't I?

(Blossom slaps herself in the forehead in frustration.)

 **The Monkey** : Oh no! It's the powerpunk girls, but why now?

 **Blossom** : The powerpunk girls?

 **Buttercup** : That's the group name of the girls we just beat up

 **The Monkey** : What? Do you mean You're not the powerpunk girl, plus you beat them up?

 **Blossom** : Well… Yeah

 **Monkey** : What about oppressor Plutonium? Did you beat him up too?

 **Blossom** : If your talking about the guy with the eye patch then yes. He's knocked out cold.

 **The Monkey** : Amazing, wait a second. There are six of you!

 **Green boy** : So their not the powerpunk girls?

(For the first time the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boy notice the Three boys near the Monkey. The One who spoke was a boy with green eyes, Black hair like Buttercups, but with three spike at the end of each side of his hair rather than one spike at each side like Buttercup. This boy was wearing a dark smoky gray short sleeved jacket with a green stripe in the middle and thinner green stripes at the end of his sleeves. He also had white pants and a white shirt, visible at the collar, under his jacket)

 **The Monkey** : No Breaker. I don't think they are… If you're not the powerpunk girls. Then who are you?

 **Blossom** : We're

(The powerpuff girls get in their poses)

 **The Powerpuff girls** : The Powerpuff girl!

 **The Monkey** : Well then who are they?

(The Monkey Points to the Rowdyruff boys)

 **Brick** : We're

(They get into their poses)

 **The Rowdyruff boys** : The Rowdyruff Boys

 **Red boy** : Well I don't care who you are!

(Everyone's attention falls on the boy with long orange jagged hair in a ponytail. This Boy look like Brick or Blossom, but with a darker shade of red, even darker than Brick. This red eyed boy wore the same thing as Breaker but with a Deep crimson red color rather than green. He also wore a deep crimson red bandana. )

 **Red boy** : You just broke our door so you must be bad!


	14. Dimension Travel Machine

**Hey guys. First of all I want to give Kudos to blake35745 for noticing a mess up. I had accidentally cut off the first part of Dimension travel Machine. But its here now thanks to blake35745.** **Thank you!**

 **Everything is fixed now so... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Red boy** : You just broke our door so you must be bad!

(The Boy in crimson red charges and slams his fist into Boomer's face. Boomer crashes into a wall. The boy in Blue next to Breaker slaps himself in his head)

 **Blue Boy** : (Whispers in annoyance) Blisk…

(The boy in blue looked like Boomer with neatly brushed hair. One side neatly brushed out while the other side neatly brushes in. Like the red boy aka Blisk, The Boy also wore the same attire as Breaker, but instead of green or red, he had dark blue. All of these boys had black shoes and smoky gray wristbands on too. Brick and Butch start laughing.)

 **Brick** : Way to Block that with your face dude!

 **Breaker** : Bummer, should we?

 **Bummer** : yeah

(Bummer takes his hand off of his face and Brick and Butch continue laughing as Breaker and Bummer zoom to Blisk and Grab him from both side.)

 **Blisk** : Hey!

(Boomer gets up and rubs his face.)

 **Boomer** : My face is not having a good day

(Brick and Butch continues laughing even more. The Monkey walks up to Blisk and his brothers and gives Blisk a stern look.)

 **The Monkey** : Blisk… That was not necessary. They broke the door on accident.

 **Bubbles** : Well actually Buttercup-

(Boomer covers Bubbles mouth in panic.)

 **Boomer** : Sssh, I don't want to get hit again.

 **The Monkey** : Where did you guys come from? And why did you come to me?

 **Blossom** : Well, Ya see. It all started when our mirror started glowing. Me and my sisters went to investigate our mirror and ending up going through it, which brought us to the room of the powerpunk girls. They attacked us and next thing I could remember was being tied up and finding the rowdyruff boys tied up too. I had No Idea how they got here let alone got tied up.

(Blossom looks at the rowdyruff boy)

 **Brick** : No comment

 **Boomer** : Yeah no comment

(Brick hits Boomer on the head)

 **Boomer** : Ow! What was that for?

 **Brick** : It sounds lame when you say it.

 **Butch** : Yeah. Shut your pie hole!

 **Blossom** : Anyway, Buttercup went missing too. But soon she came back with Queeny. Queeny Untied us. Soon we beat the powerpunk girls. After we beat the powerpunk girls we realized that our mirror must have lead us to a whole nother dimension, unfortunately we couldn't go back because Boomer here broke the powerpunk girls' mirror. Everyone in this dimension is opposite of everyone in our dimension so we assumed that because our Mojo jojo is evil, the mojo here, you, would be good.

 **Monkey** : Makes sense, well. Except the mirror part, but I guess I can help you. Oh by the way. My name is not Mojo jojo. Its Jomo momo.

 **Bubbles** : I like it.

 **Jomo momo** : Why, thank you. By the way. Did you happen to mention Queeny in your story?

 **Blossom** : Yes.

(Jomo momo presses a button on his helmet.)

 **Jomo momo** : Queeny, can you come here?

 **Buttercup** : Wait. Is Queeny here?

(Queeny walks in the room with a screw driver)

 **Queeny** : Yes Jomo?

(Queeny gasp)

 **Queeny** : Buttercup! And everyone else! You're all here!

 **Jomo momo** : So you know them?

 **Queeny** : Yeah.

 **Jomo momo** : And we're good? Not evil?

 **Queeny** : Their Superheros.

 **Jomo** **momo** : Ok. Now I know you're our allies.

 **Queeny** : Did you guys defeat The powerpunk girls?

 **Bubbles** : yep

 **Jomo** **momo** : I'm going to make a Dimension traveling machine so you guys come go home.

 **Queeny** : So you guys are from another dimension!

 **Jomo** **momo** : In the meantime would you mind doing me a favor?

 **Blossom** : What would you like us to do?

 **Jomo** **momo** : Oppressor Plutonium and the powerpunk girls are very dangerous criminals. They have brought great destruction to this city and I need to put them in a special prison for Supervillains before they wake up. Could you bring them to me?

 **Blossom** : Sounds simple enough

 **Jomo** **momo** : Also my boys here are pretty new and have not been in battle before. You guys seem powerful and skilled enough. Can three of you stay behind and give them a good fight? I want them to learn from it.

 **Blossom** : Sure thing. Let's see

 **Blossom's** **mind** : We can't trust the rowdyruff boys to play nice unsupervised so…

 **Blossom** : Butch, Boomer. You guys come with me to retrieve the oppressors

 **Butch** : Who made you the boss!?

 **Blossom** : Oh So ya scared?

(Blossom's comment inrages Butch)

 **Butch** : No!

(Blossom see's Butches fury and uses it to her advantage. She smirks.)

 **Blossom** : I bet you are

 **Butch** : No i'm not!

 **Blossom** : Are too.

 **Butch** : No! I'll show you!

( Butch crashes through the ceiling, leaving a big hole in the ceiling.)

 **Blossom** : He's too easily

(Blossom and Boomer follow Butch to the Oppressors house. Brick looks at the hole in the wall that Butch made.)

 **Brick** : What a loser

(Brick's word toward his brother catches Blisk's attention.)

 **Jomo** **momo** : I'll get started on The Dimension traveling machine. Queeny you coming to help?

 **Queeny** : In a little bit, I wanna see some of the fight.

 **Buttercup** : Let's go

(Buttercup, Bubbles, and Brick charge at Blisk, Bummer, and Breaker. Buttercup slams Breaker in the head with a double fist. Brick dodges and hit from Blisk and Bummer dodges Bubbles and kicks her in the back. Blisk Manages to kick Brick. Buttercup speeds toward Breaker and Blisk charges at Buttercup. They punch each other in the face and are forced backwards from the power of their hits. Buttercup almost crashes into Queeny, but Queeny dodges in time.)

 **Queeny** : I Better go and help Jomo with the Dimension Machine before I become a pancake.

(Queeny sneaks out the room into the other room where Jomo is. Bummer charges at Brick, but Blisk crashes into Bummer. Bubbles and Breaker are hand to hand trying to overpower each other. Brick charges at Blisk and Bummer. Meanwhile Blossom, Butch and Boomer make it back to the Oppressor's house. They fly in through the windows. They look around, but no one is in the room.)

 **Boomer** : Where did they go?

(A Blast hits them from above and they scream in pain. The Powerpunk girls fly in view from above, holding Oppressor Plutonium. Blossom, Butch and Boomer are on the ground and start to get up. They scowl. Oppressor Plutonium and the Powerpunk girls give evil chuckles. Oppressor Plutonium shoots with his blaster ray. Bubbles and Breaker are on the ground Panting. Brick is in the air panting while Blist is on his knees panting. And Buttercup is hovering over Bummer panting while Bummer is on his Back panting. Blossom, Butch and Bummer come in all banged up. They have Oppressor Plutonium and the Powerpunk girls tied up in Berserk's ribbon. They throw the Plutoniums to the ground.)

 **Bubbles** : What-

 **Blossom** : Don't ask

 **Blisk** : Hah! You got your butts wooped!

 **Blossom** : And so did you by the looks of it.

 **Blisk** : Hmmm. To shay

(Breaker walks up to The powerpunk girls and Oppressor Plutonium.)

 **Breaker** : So these are the powerpunk girls

 **Blossom** : And Oppressor Plutonium

(Breaker floats closer to Berserk to get a closer look at her ribbon which has them tied up. Berserk Tries to bite Breaker thus spooking Breaker. The Plutoniums laugh at Breaker as He zooms behind Bubbles.)

 **Bubble** : It's ok. They're tied up. They can't get you.

 **Brick** : What a wimp

(Blisk zooms up to Brick's face.)

 **Blisk** : You got a problem with my brother punk?

(Queeny comes in with snacks.)

 **Queeny** : Jomo Made some snack for-

(Queeny stops and stares at everyone. Buttercup is holding Brick back while Bummer is holding Blisk back. Blossom is in between Brick and Blisk with her hands out as if she is trying to stop them from fighting each other. Breaker is panicking and Bubbles has her hands to her mouth not knowing what to do. And Butch and Boomer and laughing, cheering and yelling "Fight!")

 **Queeny** : Uh What's are you guys doing?

(They all look at Queeny in surprise. Blossom, Blisk, Bubbles, Boomer and Breaker try to act casual. Buttercup and Bummer looks to the side. Butch looks disappointed that the fights over and Brick crosses his arms and scowls.)

 **Puffs, Ruffs, Blisk, Bummer, and Breaker** : Nothing

 **Queeny** : Uh, ok well… Jomo Made snacks

(Queeny holds up a plate of chips. And granola bars.)

*A while later*

(Everyone is about finished and Queeny takes the plate to the kitchen.)

 **Blossom** : So what's your team name?

 **Blisk** : Our team name?

 **Blossom** : Yeah like we're

(The powerpuff girls get into a pose as they name their team name.)

 **Powerpuff girls** : The Powerpuff girls

 **Breaker** : We don't have a team name.

 **Bubbles** : Why?

 **Bummer** : Never thought of it

 **Bubble** : Ooo! I have an idea. How about we come up with a team name for you guys together?

 **Breaker** : Ok

 **Blisk** : I got it! The awesome three

(Everyone one looks at Blisk with a blank face.)

 **Blisk** : Tough crowd

 **Breaker** : The super guys

 **Bummer** : That's almost as bad as the awesome three

 **Blisk** : Hey!

 **Bubbles** : Hey. What about-

 **Queeny** : The rowdyright boys

(Everyone looks at Queeny and Jomo who has the Dimension traveling machine.)

 **Blisk** : Finished already?

 **Queeny** : Yeah! It was already almost done when we got to it.

 **Blisk** : oh

(Jomo momo turns of the dimension traveling machine and a colorful portals swirls and forms. Everyone looks at each other with sad eyes. They all say their goodbyes)

 **Breaker** : I'm gonna miss you Bubbles

 **Bubbles** : I'm gonna miss you Breaker

(Bubbles and Breaker Hugs each other. Queeny walks up to Buttercup.)

 **Queeny** : We will see eachother again… right?

 **Buttercup** : I don't know

(Queeny hugs Buttercup.)

 **Queeny** : No! We'll see eachother again. And when we do, I'll be a superhero just like you. Maby even a powerpuff girl.

(Blist taps Buttercup on the shoulder. Buttercup turns to face him.)

 **Blisk** : Hey. I guess this is goodbye.

 **Buttercup** : Yeah

 **Blisk** : You know. Your pretty cool. I hope we get to hang out again sometime, but next time kick some bad guy Butt.

 **Buttercup** : I'm down with that.

(Blossom and Bummer look at each other)

 **Blossom** : So… It was nice meeting you guys

 **Bummer** : Yeah

 **Blossom** : You don't talk much do you

 **Bummer** : Nope

 **Blossom** : Do you ever smile

 **Bummer** : Sometimes

 **Blossom** : Why so serious?

 **Bummer** : Somebody's gotta be

 **Blossom** : Right. Well, guess its good bye

(They shake hands.)

 **Bummer** : It was fun

 **Blossom** : Yeah

(Blossom and Bummer fist pump. The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs fly up to the Portal. The Rowdyruff boys fly in.)

 **Bubble** : We'll miss you

 **Blossom:** Goodbye everyone

 **Queeny and the Rowdyright boys:** Bye!

(The powerpuff girls fly in the portal. Jomo momo walks over to it and turns it off.)

 **Queeny** : I can't wait! I'm going to be a Powerpuff girl!

 **Breaker** : But how can you be a powerpuff girl if their all the way into another dimension?

(Queeny gasps.)

 **Queeny** : Your right! Hmmm… I guess I'll just have to be on your super team.

 **Blisk** : Wait! You can't be on our team. We're the rowdyright BOYS… And you're not a boy

 **Queeny** : Fine. We'll just have to change the name then. Let's see. The Rowdy Do Gooders. Thats a good one.

 **Blisk** : You can't just change our name like that!

 **Queeny** : Sure I can. I did make it up

 **Blisk** : Girl!

 **Breaker** : Well I like it. The Rowdy do gooders, here to save the day

 **Bummer:** Has a nice ring to it

 **Blisk** : Fine!

(Jomo momo chuckles.)

 **Jomo momo** : Kids, Got to love them.

(The Powerpuff girls mirror is normal. It then starts to swirl in colors like before. The Puff, and Ruffs are screaming. They all fall out the mirror and land in a dog pile. They get up and the Rowdyruff boys start rambling on about the trip.)

 **Brick** : Dude that was awesome. I punch them and kick and that red girl didn't have a chance against me.

 **Butch** : Did you see when I threw them down and bam! No Dude I beat them down

 **Boomer** : I punched them. I zapped them. I did awesome. Yeah! So Cool!

(As the rowdyruff boys ramble on the powerpuff girls have a conversation.)

 **Blossom** : Well, that was something, but I wonder. How did our mirror do that in the first place?

 **Bubble** : It doesn't work anymore

(Brick socks Blossom in the face and she crashes into the wall.)

 **Bubbles** : Blossom!

(Blossom rubs her head.)

 **Blossom** : Ow! What the heck was that for!

 **Brick** : You still owe us a rematch from yesterday

 **Blossom** : Ok your on.

(The powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys charge at each other. The Narrator laughs)

 **Narrator** : Kids will be kids. So looks like the day have been saved. Thanks to… The Powerpuff Girls. Oh and the rowdyruff boys…

* * *

 **We'll There you have it! We have finally completed This episode. Powerpuff girls Image frights is done. But don't worry. We Have more powerpuff girl stories in store for you guys. Keep a look out for Powerpuff girls Friend or Foe. See ya later.**


End file.
